Love Blooms like a Rose
by SnapesAndCarlislesEternalLover
Summary: A new girl comes to town. Will she fit in? What trouble might she stir? Is that love she sees in his eyes? Just whose heart does she ensnare? Not good at summaries. Please read and let me know what you think? My first story and it's been floating in my head for a while. I will update regularly if there's an interest for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do.

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1

It had been a long time on the road, I was tired of moving around so much and here I was stuck moving yet again, after having just finally getting settled in and making new friends, but of course my happiness couldn't last. So here I am driving a Electrolyte Green 2014 Chevy Sonic to a new town, Forks, Washington to be exact. And what kind of name is Forks for a town or city? Maybe there's a city called "spoon" or "Knife". Ok now I'm just being sarcastic but you get my point. Where are my parents you might ask. Well, they're not coming, at least not yet anyway. I have been sent ahead of them to the new "home" and to start getting things settled in. Supposedly, they'll be joining me in a week or two; however, knowing them they'll be here a lot sooner than that. Now it might sound like I can't stand my parents, but that's not the case. I get along well with my parents. Better, in fact, than most kids my age and many of my friends find that weird but hey I ain't complaining.

I have finally arrived at the new house and get a look at it for the first time. It was a charming home. Two story yellow wood with almost Victorian arches. It has two porches, one on the main floor and one on the upper floor with wide windows. The house was surrounded by trees. It was breath taking if you would ask me; so much so that I'm shocked we could get such a nice home. Now we are not poor or anything close, but we usually live in smaller homes and blend in a tad more. In general , we just aren't a flashy family, at least not in the city. Though I have a feeling that we are going to be at least a tad flashy here.

Any way back to what I was doing, I climbed out of the car and walked into the house to explore, not even bothering to lock the car, since I'd be back out in like what ten minutes. I grinned, 'There's one good thing about being the first to arrive' I thought. 'I get first dips on the bedrooms.' The inside of the house was done in solid wood flooring the lower level having a lighter wood. The walls were all solid white, which wouldn't last long once we get started. My family and I have nothing against white, but on walls we feel that it doesn't belong, especially in a house. I decided to go upstairs and take a look at the bedrooms. The stairs was a "sweeping" wooden stair case with dark wood railings to the second level. The hall way done in the same light wood that was down stairs. 'I wonder if all the rooms have the same flooring' I couldn't help but wonder. I peeked into many of the rooms, before pausing at one in particular. This room had large windows and opened up to its own balcony, I was happy to note that the floor in this room was different a dark cherry wood, my personal favorite. The walls were white like the rest of the house and there was another door on one of the walls. Curious I walked over and opened it. In side is almost every girls dream. A huge walk in closet! I couldn't wait for my furniture to arrive! This would be mine! I grinned and having settled that I opened the window and went back down stairs to unload what was in my car, which happened to be mostly my things, but of course not all of it since I mean come on, whose whole room could fit in a car like this?

I'm sure by now you are wondering about who I am, well, let me tell you I am a girl of 17, that stands at about five foot five with long strawberry blonde hair that has a natural curl to it, blue green eyes framed by dark lashes set into a heart shaped face and pale skin and one black image on my skin, a single tattoo on my inner wrist, a double infinity. I am Adeline Marie King.

**AN:** read and review. I know its short but I didn't want to put too much into this chapter when it'd sound better in another. This is a story that's been in my head for a long time; please give me your honest thoughts on this. And let me know if it is worth continuing.

House (remove the spaces if you want to look): display_pic_with_logo /445636/445636,1285878730,2/stoc k-photo-abandon ed-house-in-t he-forest-62 058853. jpg

Car (the same as the house): gmauthority bl og/wp-con tent/uplo ads/2012/10 /2012SEMA-Sonic-Z spec1-Conc ept01-medium-720x340. jpg

Adeline: look at my profile pic, just imagine blue green eyes and you'll get a vague idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it! I don't own Don Henley's "All She Wants to do is Dance" either!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've wanted to do and have finally had the guts to do. I was planning to wait a little longer to post this but hey I saw I had some views/visitors and thought maybe if more was up someone would review. I know none the Cullens have been seen yet, but they will soon, just seems like right away would be way to soon you know?

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since I have arrived to the new house and my hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Boxes littered the floor around me, having just finished hanging the clothes I brought with me into my new walk in closet, which still looked disturbingly empty since I only brought some of my clothes the rest would arrive with my parents. At least with a bare room I can paint it and not worry about getting paint on everything else, like my furniture. I was thinking that a soft minty green would look nice with the floor. I'd have to stop and get some paint later, but right now I only had one thing on my mind food.

With that thought in my head I went downstairs in search of a phone book to order pizza. What is a better one person meal than pizza? After finally finding a phone book in the kitchen drawer I called the pizza joint and placed my order of ham and pineapple pizza. Sweet heavenly goodness! Just the thought had my mouth watering. Well, since I would have to pick up the pizza here soon I might as well stop for the paint while I'm out and kill the time. I slipped on my flip-flops and grabbed the keys off the entryway stand and headed to my car. As I started my car my cd automatically kicked on and played, but I wasn't really listening, as I was too worried about getting lost in a new town. As I drove I left the more dense wooden area and soon found the road ran along houses many of them white washed, or pale blue in color, many of them needed a new coat of paint, but the faded oldness of it all I found charming and would love to sketch, though I admit I wouldn't do it any justice. As I drove further into town I found the hard ware store and parked my car in the dead parking lot, even though it was sunny out today I hadn't seen many people out and about, which was a little weird then again maybe they went to the mall or something in Port Angeles, at least I think that's where my dad said the kids went. 'Who knows' I thought with a shrug.

I quickly went into the store and looked at the selection on paint chips. 'Apparently the most popular color is blue around here' I thought noticing there was more blues than anything. Finding a beautiful shade of green called "Shearwater" I decided to get that color and some "Citron Frost" which was a few shades lighter for my closet. Taking those over to the paint desk where a kid with russet skin, chocolate brown eyes, and black hair leaned against the counter and grinned with a friendly expression, "Can I help you with something?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, I need two gallons of the "Citron Frost" and three gallons of the "Shearwater" satin paint please." I stated setting the paint chips on the counter. He nodded and left to get the paint and get it started. It didn't take long for him to add the dye and the tint to two of the gallons and stick them in the shaker. As they were going he apparently decided to make small talk. "So, are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before." He asked in a tone that clearly said that he was just curious.

I decided there was no harm in answering him and nodded. "Yeah, I just got in today." I leaned forward against the counter, "Figured I'd get a head start before all the furniture arrives."

He nodded as if he thought that made sense, "Actually kinda smart," he said, "I'm Seth Clearwater, by the way." He turned adding the dyes and tint to the next set as the other two stopped loudly shaking. He sat those on the counter before setting the next two in the shaker and opening the finished cans to check the color. "They look good?"

I smiled and nodded, "They look perfect." He started to close the cans back up. "I'm Adeline King. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth." The boy I now knew as Seth grinned and got the last can started on the dye and tint, as we waited for the other two to be done. Once they were we went through the process of checking them and the last one as well when it was done. I quickly paid and Seth offered to help carry them to the car. I accepted his help, grateful that I wouldn't have to make three trips. Seth grabbed three of the cans and I took the other two and we headed to my car loading them in the back. "Thanks for the help, Seth. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." I said as I got in.

Seth grinned with a nod, "Of course, see ya." He waved as I pulled out. 'Now its time for pizza!' I thought my stomach growling. It didn't take long for me to get to the pizza joint and get home, where I sat on the kitchen counter and enjoyed the pizza and coke I had bought. "Tonight is going to be an all-nighter I think" I said out loud to myself. As I grabbed my painting supplies and went upstairs to begin the job of painting after hooking up my tower speaker and plugging my iPod in, I started dancing around the room while I began painting, singing along to Don Henley's "All She Wants To Do Is Dance"

"They're pickin' up the prisoners and puttin' 'em in the pen

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Rebels been rebels since I don't know when

And all she wants to do is dance

Molotov cocktail – the local drink

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Crazy people walkin' round with blood in their eyes

And all she wants to do is dance, dance

Wide-eyes pistol wavers who aint afraid to die

And all she wants to do is –

All she wants to do is dance and make romance

She can't feel the heat comin' off the street

She wants to party

She wants to get down

All she wants to do is –

All she wants to do is dance"

All through the night music played until I finished painting the main part of the bedroom with two coats before cleaning up my mess and going downstairs to pass out on the couch. Tomorrow is Monday and the first day of school 'oh boy.' was my last thought before passing out.

**AN: it's a slightly longer chapter and Seth has been introduced and yes I know he didn't work at a hardware store, but hey I needed somebody to. I think the Cullens will be introduced in the next chapter. Should Bella be in this story you think? Or no? this is not an oc/Edward pairing so it's either or. please read and review. It'd mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts on it, Am I wasting my time?**

Paint colors (remove the spaces): - /paint- colors/martin_senour /images/Martin-Senou r-23. gif


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do. I also want to apologize for taking so long to update, finals and the holidays caught up with me and then I got sick which isn't an excuses just explaining. I haven't gotten any new reviews and that saddens me but I know its being looked at! Thanks to all the favs and follows and that really makes me happy! Yay! Any way I will from here on out try to update at least every other week but I'm gunning for at least once a week! Also, I am still in the process of looking for a beta and so far no luck if youre interested please msg me. Also, have A/N at the bottom asking about Bella/Edward please read it and let me know dear readers!

"talking"

'thoughts'

Chapter 3

That morning the irritating noise of the alarm I had set the night before causing me to grab my phone off the stand and glare at it shutting off the irritating noise. I have never been a morning person and today is no different. The sun seemed too bright even though I knew that wasn't possible here in Forks where it's always cloudy. I quickly got up off the couch and stretched. The couch I have found while comfortable is not the best place to sleep, oh how I can't wait for my bed to arrive. Just the thought alone had me moaning in pleasure. I headed upstairs and grabbed a quick shower wondering what school would be like here in Forks. It couldn't be much different from school at home right?

With a sigh I grabbed a change of clothes that I brought with me, a pair of tight dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite Revenge t-shirt. Giving my hair a quick comb through I grabbed my shoes and ran back down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza to eat on my way out of the door and quickly slipped on a pair of white Toms, running out the door.

Now usually I'm not in the much of a rush, but it's a new school and I'm bound to get lost with my sense of direction, so I wanted to get there early and have a look around. So I quickly got in my car and pulled out. With a sigh I thought about my old school and all the friends I had to leave behind. Back at my old school I got along with everyone, but I wouldn't say I was popular. I had a select group of friends in my circle that I talked to regularly. My friends were an odd group. Nerds, slightly preppy, and a pervert or two but I loved them. They understood my quirks and they didn't bother them. I was in the choir; yearbook committee and pretty much ran the library, my own little haven. Now all that was gone. I just hope I can find some new friends like my old ones, of course they would never be able to replace my other friends but it'd be nice to have some new ones. Absentmindedly I trail my fingers over the tattoo on my wrist. Some of the best times in my life were with my friends. One day my best friend, Doran, and I were hanging out at the mall and I decided to get a tattoo, which he of course was completely against. But me being me stuck my tongue out and went in anyway. So while sitting there in the chair, Doran sat there beside me looking nervous as hell. I offered him my other hand with a smile which he took and gave a squeeze as the buzzing sound of the tattoo needle began. I looked at him as I felt the first sharp sting on the inside of my wrist and gave his hand a squeeze once more. Instead of watching the guy tattoo my wrist I stared into Doran's baby blue eyes and relaxed in the chair. I could tell he was more nervous than me at this point. Time seemed to fly by and soon it was done and the tattoo artist was wrapping my wrist in a bandage. After than Doran and I went to his house and watched movies for the rest of the day, we never answered our texts when our other friends wanted to go out for burgers and shakes, we just wanted to be left alone.

I slowly blinked out of the memory and pulled into a parking spot when I realized I had reached the school. I missed Doran a lot and wished he was here. But now is not the time to think on that. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag before heading inside and to the office, where I met the secretary behind the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned against the counter crossing my arms on it. "Hi, I'm new and was wondering if I could get my schedule and have a look around the school." I asked in what my friends would call my "sweet voice" as it would almost guarantee me anything I wanted. She simply blinked at me and nodded not even asking my name. Apparently new students aren't very common around here so there's no need to ask who I was. She handed me my schedule, along with a map of the school and a sheet of paper.

"Here's everything you'll need and you'll need to have your teachers sign this paper and turn it in at the end of the day. If you get lost, I'm sure any of the students or teachers will be happy to help you find your way around." She said with a smile.

I nodded and quickly responded, "Ok, thanks." I waved and quickly walked out the door and looked at my schedule, it looked a lot like my schedule at my old school. English, Trig, History, all the boring stuff including gym. Now that I hate, I'm not the greatest at sports, I just never understood them but it's only for a year right? Glancing at my watch I quickly ran to my first class of the day, history. Now This I like.

I grinned and walked into the class room, everyone was already seated so I walked up to the teacher, "Ah you must be the new girl, Adeline King. Welcome, To Forks High, I'm Mt. Erich." He said with a grin taking the paper and signing it. He handed that and a textbook to me. "Hopefully you will be able to catch up quickly."

I smiled and nodded in response, "I'm sure I will, thanks." He simply nodded and told me I could take the empty seat in the back. I quickly went and sat down. Beside me sat a beautiful woman, I couldn't refer to her as girl because the air she gave off was just to mature for that. She looked like a model and nothing else would sum up her appearance in one word. Her skin was pale and flawless, long wavy blonde hair flowed in waves down her back. The glimpse of her eyes that I had managed to catch was almost an amber caramel color that anyone would love to have.

**A/N: Review please! I am already writing chapter four and if I finish it early I will post it if someone gives me some feedback! Pretty Please! *begging on knees* Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review please! I am already writing chapter four and if I finish it early I will post it if someone gives me some feedback! Pretty Please! *begging on knees* Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

AN: I want to apologize in advance in case you don't like this. This is a story that I've been wanting to do and have finally had the guts to do. I am still looking for a beta, honestly never thought it'd be so hard to find one. Also, Still hoping for a review, I can take criticism and all just I prefer constructive criticism and not plain out mean but isn't that how everyone feels? So after reading this chapter please review, tell me what you liked, didn't like, what you'd like to see, advise anything! Pretty please! Also Please vote on the poll on my profile to decide the fate of bella and edward

Chapter 4

The day had gone pretty much the same in that class, meet the teacher have slip signed, take a seat, all so boring really. Though I learned from listening to those around me that the woman from my first class was Rosalie Hale. I couldn't help but think back onto those eyes, for that is what really held my attention, so beautiful and different than any eye color I had seen before. She seemed to be quiet in class, though from experience that was probably just the case if school. Many of my friends back home were the same way at times, go to class be quiet and respectful, or at least pretend to be, then go home and be loud as hell. Oh well, to each their own.

It was now lunch time and I had just bought an orange and a bottle of water, not feeling very hungry as I looked around the room. I noticed Rosalie sitting at a table with three boys and another girl. The girl was short and appeared to be very thin with dark deep black hair in a pixie cut that seemed to be styled to point in every direction, beside her sat the boy who was tall, much taller than the girl and had honey blonde hair that fell just above his collar. I could tell that he was muscular but lean in the sense that he's strong but not bodybuilder. Beside him was another boy he seemed the youngest of the group, the boy had high cheek bones, accompanied by a strong jaw line and a straight nose. His bronze hair, which would probably have hints of red in it in the sunlight and like the one beside the girl was slender. Lastly, beside Rosalie sat the tallest boy in the group. He look intimidating to say the least, while like the other tall boy he looked muscular, but not nearly as lean, leaving him filled out, I could see the muscles on his arms as he leaned forward on the table talking to the younger of the group. He had curly dark brown hair almost black and when he grinned you could see the dimples on his checks. There was three things that all five of these beings shared, the paleness of their skin, the unusual eye color, and the unearthly beauty that they held.

After taking note of all this I shook my head and went to an empty table to do some reading before my next class though the silence did not last long. Soon I was joined by a girl I met earlier in class, Angela. Angela had light brown hair streaked with honey with soft brown eyes hidden behind glass. But that didn't seem stop anyone from noticing her charm once they spoke with her. Angela seemed so innocent and I felt that I could get along splendidly with her in no time. I smile at her and sat down my book.

"How were classes, so far?" she asked sitting down her tray that held a sandwich and a bag of chips.

I shrugged and leaned forward crossing my arms on top the table. "They were fine I guess, kinda boring to be honestly. Though I'm sure that won't last long."

She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm sure that'll be the case. Besides once you have your group established it won't matter anyway. Time will seem to fly by for you."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey Angela, can you tell me how they are?" I ask nodding my head slightly in the direction of Rosalie's table.

Angela looked and nodded slightly, "Sure, the Blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the guy beside her is Emmett Cullen, they're dating. Then the pixie like girl is Alice Cullen she's with the guy beside her Jasper Hale, he's Rosalie's twin as well. That leaves Edward Cullen, he was dating Bella Swan but the got in an argument or something, they're not talking right now. You might like her, I'd introduce you but she stayed home today." She said with a smile and shrugged. **(A/N: Poll now up on my profile to decide Bella/Edward's fate please vote its very important! If you review with your vote I will tally it in as well! ) **"Dr. Cullen and his wife, adopted them."

I smiled at her and nodded "It's very kind of him and his wife to take in children. Many now a days are to 'proud' to not have their own. Good for them I say. Maybe next time I can meet her." I started to peel my orange and think on what Angela had told me. I couldn't help but think that even though people do adopt most don't adopt five kids. Maybe they really love kids and if that's the case more power to them.

After lunch the day went on much as if had before, I realized that I had class with Emmett Cullen later in the day English to be exact and I had math with Jasper. Like Rosalie they seemed quiet for the most part, though Emmett seemed serious in class you could tell he just wanted to goof off at times. I didn't have class with the other Cullens yet but that's ok, I didn't really care to be honest. I just found them intriguing. Rosalie and Jasper were the most interesting. I couldn't help but wonder what a conversation with them would be like.

The day was over and now I'm home, tomorrow I'll do some grocery shopping. Tonight's menu cold pizza. Gotta love being a high school student, pizza is our main staple

**A/N: ok first day of school over is over. In next chapter Miss King will get to interact with at least 1 Cullen! Which will it be?! If you review i'll ask you who you'd prefer! Is that incentive?! I really would love a review as you can tell! Review please! Pretty Please! *begging on knees*it's so hard to continue writing this story without feedback, I'd LOVE to know any thought my dear readers might have. Kind of depressed that the amount of viewers for the last chapter went down from the original amount. Hopefully ppl come back! Also still wondering about the whole Bella/Edward relationship, do you still want it or just get rid of her? I will tally any review votes into the poll votes so please either review with your vote or visit my profile pg to vote!**

**Please review it only takes you a moment but means everything to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: Ok I am so SORRY I know I'm ultra late. I know it's a poor excuse but honestly I didn't mean to take so long. I got caught up in school work and tests. I know poor excuse. Hopefully I can make it up to you. This chapter is dedicated to Luna Lockhart! Such a sweetie! Go check out her work! Very talented! I know I enjoy it. Onto the story!

Chapter 5

Once again the sound of beeping could be heard through the house before a sudden crash of the noise maker hit the ground. "Gaaaaaahhh! I hate Mondays!" I groaned flopping back onto my bed, one of the many things to finally get here yesterday while I was at school, apparently Mom thought it was a bright idea to give them a key. I swear sometimes she doesn't think, call me paranoid, but personally I would never give a stranger a key to my home and think that nothing could possibly go wrong. After much internal debate with myself I finally rolled out of bed and stretched before quickly making my bed. Now I am not by nature a neat person per say. But I like my bed made because it's just easier. It's a canopy bed with white chevron like cloth hanging around it, the cloth tied back to the posts. The bed itself is white sheets with a light green comforter and way too many pillows.

I quickly bathed and got ready for the day. My outfit of choice consisted of light wash jeans stressed at the knees and a white scope neck shirt that had sleeves ending at the elbows and a pair of nude ballet flats. I quickly braided my hair into a messy braid style over my shoulder and did light make up not really in the mood to put in much effort. I grabbed my bag, throwing a light jacket into it and ran out the door to head to school. When I got there, the parking lot was mostly empty so I had my pick of spots. The only other vehicle was a jeep and red convertible parked side by side. I quickly parked and got out. I purposely came early to go to the library and get some books for a paper we were assigned to write. The library was small for a school, but that was to be expected. But it was cozy. Looking through the shelves I found the aisle I needed: History.

For the assignment we were told to research a war of our choice and write a 10 page paper on it. I decided on Vietnam since I know many will pick the Civil War or World War. So that's what I was looking for. I have some books at home already but I wanted some new material. It didn't take me long to get lost in the books, quickly loosing track of time and my surroundings. I snapped out of my daze when I heard the click of heals on the tiled floor of the library and glanced up. At the end of the row stood Rosalie Hale. Once again she looked breath taking in dark skinny jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin, a black blouse and a red leather jacket with matching red heels, her hair was once again left down in its model curls.

I blinked out of my stare when she cleared her throat and blushed, embarrassed for staring for so long. I turned back to my book as she walked down the aisle and grabbed a book off the shelf. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye wondering on what her interest was in. Once again she caught my look and I couldn't help but notice her eyes tell everything to the world. I've noticed that she comes across as cold and strong but her eyes tell another story. In those golden amber depths swirled pain, anguish, longing, and at the same time contentment. Others might not have noticed that look in her eyes, but I recognized having seen it before. She broke the stare first and moved to walk past. Without thinking I reached out and touched her arm, causing her to pause and look at me. She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at me and gave me a sneer. i gave her arm a squeeze and tilted my head. "It gets easier, I promise." I told her in a soft whisper. Not really expecting a response, just waiting her to know that it does and there are people who can understand. I may not know from exactly where her pain stems from but it always gets better.

She flinched slightly and jerked her arm from me and sneered, "You know nothing." She hissed, giving me a glare. I let my hand fall to my side and nodded slightly with a sad smile. "You're right I don't know what pains you, but everyone feels pain, you're content now, I know, but when you're alone and all you can do is think, and then you remember. You'll always remember, but you can't let it eat you. Like I said it'll get better, I promise." I clutched my book to my chest and walked off as she stared after me.

As I walked out of the library to my first class, I sighed. 'That probably was one of my worse moves' I thought and shock my head. 'Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now.' I sat at my desk and closed my eyes, and chewed my lip. All I saw was the look in Rosalie's eyes when I closed them and every so often they switched to a pair of blue green eyes staring back. I looked out the window waiting for the starting bell and thought to myself 'it gets better…'

A/N: Please review! Good, bad, any feedback is appreciated! It only takes a moment for you but means everything to me! Also the Polls are still open! Question: what to do with Bella? Pair her with Edward, not pair her with Edward, or stick her with Jacob. Please vote! Either on the poll itself or in a review and I will tally it in! once again I want to thank Luna Lockhart! Also once again I'm sorry for being so late. I will try to update again in the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: I'm back! As of right now its almost Easter though I hope to have this posted before then and post a lot more often! School and work has kept me away and I apologize for that! Anyway on wards! Oh and thank you my lovely lovely reviewers! You are the only thing making me continue with this story! I also want to apologize this chapter was a bit harder to write. Not becuz of anything touching but just figuring out what to put down on paper. Please give me honest feedback! Happy Easter! Also, I'm thinking of doing other point of views. I feel otherwise important parts of the story will be lost, so I'm giving it a try let me know your thoughts on it! Sorry! now only chapter 6 should show up here!

Chapter 6

After the incident with Rosalie the day seemed to go slower classes passed by without me really paying attention to them which I will regret later. It was now lunch and I honestly wasn't feeling all the hungry so I got in line and bought a water before finding a table in the corner hoping to be left alone to enjoy the book I found in the library, though I know Angela will join me, but I enjoy her company so I didn't mind.

I opened the book and slumped in the chair with a sigh. Sure enough I had gotten two pages into the book when I heard the chair across from me being pulled out. I glanced up and sure enough it was Angela. I smiled at her as she sat down, "Hey, Ang, whats up?" I asked in a semi-cheery tone as I sat the book on the table. She picked up her sandwich and enjoyed a bite before responding. "Not much honestly. Though did you hear? Rosalie has been in a strange mood today." She told me before going back to her meal.

I blinked at her and shook my head. "No, I hadn't heard that. Maybe she's just having a bad day." I said with a shrug. Angela shook her head, "No, see that would make sense if she had been more mean, I mean she glare at everyone but it could still be worse. Today though she's been quiet, though she doesn't really talk to anyone."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, "Angela, maybe she just has something on her mind, it's not really our business. I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self in a day or two." Angela nodded in agreement but paused. I followed her line of sight and there was the Cullens and Hales walking to their table. Jasper and Alice was leading the group Jasper helping her twirl through the room as if it were some ballet, apparently this was normal for the duo. For once it was Edward following them and Emmet and Rosalie taking up the rear instead of Edward. I blinked and focused my attention on Rosalie, and had to admit she seemed more withdrawn as if she wanted to fold in upon herself but could not. My chest clenched and I couldn't help but hope that my words from this morning weren't the cause of her pain. That was the last thing I wanted, I just wanted her to know that she's not alone and that things do get better it just takes time. Some pains and wounds take longer to heal than others, but time will heal. You never forget but you learn to live and move on.

I couldn't look for very long and quickly glanced down at my book open upon the table, just a glimpse of her eyes and I could see her pain and I had already felt that pain once today, I couldn't handle more of it.

~Rosalise POV~

The day had started of fine enough, seemed like many other days that I have had to suffer through in this god forsaken school. I can't believe that we have to attend high school yet again. Maybe Emmett can take another honeymoon after we graduate this time. I went to the library and the new girl was there, at least she doesn't gawk at us like everyone else in this hell we call school. I needed a book for class, as much as I never about any given topic I still needed reliable sources that would check out on the off chance the teacher actually checked for once. Suddenly I felt eyes upon me and looked up the new girl. Huh I guess I spoke too soon. I cleared my throat and she blushes, I couldn't help but smirk. I walked down the aisle and grabbed a book once again I felt her looking at me, I looked at her and she touched my arm, I paused what the hell is this girl thinking touching me without my permission, not that I would ever give it. I raised an eyebrow at her due to her forwardness and sneered at her, that usually would cause these humans to go away, but apparently not this one, no instead she squeezed my arm slightly and tilted her head to the side cutely, did I seriously just think that? "It gets easier, I promise." She whispered and I flinched slightly and jerked away, what the hell does this girl know I snaped in my head but outwardly hissed with a glare, "You know nothing." She let her hand drop and nodded slightly as if agreeing with me with a sad smile, "You're right I don't know what pains you, but everyone feels pain, you're content now, I know, but when you're alone and all you can do is think, and then you remember. You'll always remember, but you can't let it eat you. Like I said it'll get better, I promise." She dropped her hand as I stared at her before turning and leaving with her book pressed to her chest.

My day only went downhill from there. (A/N: I was originally gonna cut it here but figured you deserved more) I went through the day without really being there, the new girl's words consuming my thoughts. I didn't even speak to Emmet the few times I actually heard him talking to me, he apparently had been talking been trying to talk to me as often as he could. But I just didn't want to talk not about anything he probably had to say, at least not now. The day passed in slow motion and it was lunch time. Emmett guided my through the halls, me walking on autopilot, with a hand on my back. I walked beside Emmett and glanced up my eyes locked onto none other than those of the new girl, at this rate I really should learn her name. it didn't take long for her to look down this time and I paused momentarily before I kept walking, when I looked ahead I saw Jasper looking back with a slightly raised eyebrow as if questioning what was going on. I sat at the table with my "siplings" and crossed my arms. She knows nothing, I thought. She doesn't know the pain of knowing the one thing you wanted most in life, you could never have, a child.

A/N: that's all folks. I'll end it there. Starting next chapter tomorrow. I was hoping to have Miss King interact with another person this chapter but it seems it didn't happen. Maybe next time. Please vote on my poll if you have not done so. Poll will be closing in the next few chapters. Once again sorry for taking so long. Will try to update again in a few days. Please review it only takes a moment for you but means the world to me. Any feedback is welcome, positive, negative, suggestions, ideas. I welcome it all.! Happy Easter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys sorry for the delay if you read my last post (now taken down) you know why it has been so long, and I apologize, if you didn't read it then the reasoning was poor health and school. It is almost the end of the semester and finals are nest week. This is not a good excuse but that it the truth. Anyway after the 19th posts should be happening more and more often. The second point I'd like to make is I am looking for a "board" or as I say a person willing to let me bounce ideas off of them and help me separate the good from the bad, this should help me get updates out faster. If you are interested message me to let me know. I will pick 1 maybe 2 people for this. Final point, the poll. The poll I will leave the poll open until the 19th after that the poll is closed and everything will be tallied up so please if you haven't already voted please do so you can also put your vote in a review and it will be added in by me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters, I only own the Characters I make up and the plot.

The story will always be in Adeline's view unless stated otherwise

Chapter 7

For the rest of the day, I kept my head down whenever Rosalie was near. It's not that I'm afraid of her or anything, I just didn't want to see the raw pain that was on her face and would probably remain there for the rest of the day. Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow. I didn't mean to hurt her like I did, I just wanted to help her, and maybe now she'll open up to the healing process. Just looking at her I could tell, she shut that part off so that she wouldn't have to deal with it. It just hurt that bad.

For the rest of my classes that day, I sat in class an doodled in my note book until the bell ring, luckily none of the teachers decided to call on me, it would have been majorly embarrassing if they had. Instead I got my homework and that's all i really noticed and I couldn't wait for the end of the day. It was time for English, tht meant I had class with Emmett Cullen. I've only been here for a few days, but I've noticed that the Cullens seemed to keep to themselves, only talking to each other and answering questions when called upon, never volunteering. Though I think when the teacher does call on one of them, they're hoping to catch them not paying attention, this seems to be a big trend with Emmett in this class. Every time Emmett looked bored or 'too happy' Mr. Goldstein called on him, so far I'm finding this to be amusing. Today was no different. My seat being right across from Emmett gave me the full show. Emmett decided today was the day to rock back and forth on the back leg of the chair, legs crossed at his ankles and fingers aced behind his head, thank God no one sat behind them or else they'd never get any of the notes off of the board. He seemed relaxed and had a smile that screamed 'this is too amusing and you'll never figure out why.' Apparently Mr. Goldstein did not appreciate this at all and snapped his book closed, and tapped his book against his leg repeatedly. Oh, this will be entertaining, I thought angling my body slightly with a grin, Emmett noticed and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Mr. Cullen, delight this class and tell us what the Weird sisters call Macbeth?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Emmett let his chair rock forward and leaned forward on the desk, "Sure, They call him 'Thane of Glamis,' 'Thane of Cawdor' and 'King Hereafter'." Mr. Goldstein pursed his lips in a scowl, it's not a very attractive look on him, I do believe. He asked another question, "What does Lady Macbeth say she would do with her child if she had to, Mr. Cullen?" Emmett frowned at him, not a look I've seen on his face yet, to me it looked like an expression that was uncommon to see there. He answers "She'd bash its brains out." Mr. Goldstein nodded and went back to the front of the room to resume his lecture. Emmett shook his head and he caught my eyes and I shrugged at him with a smile before turning back to my doodles. And people say English class is boring.

~Emmett's POV~

Today was a bust, teachers trying to catch me not paying attention, I've come to make it game, especially in Goldstein's class, and he always gets worked up by my antics. That's why I put so much effort into it, though truthfully no effort is really required. He makes it too easy, I need to come up with a new way to get him going though, and lately I've just been doing the same crap over and over again.

I looked over at Rosalie sitting combing out her hair again with a look on her face that says she wasn't really there, over the years I've learn to know what this meant, plus she's been acting strange all day, somethings bothering her, but what? I got up from the bed and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulder and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "What's wrong, Rose?" I whispered into her hair, giving her shoulders a slight squeeze; she blinked at me in the mirror and sat the brush down on the vanity. She placed her hands over mine and sighed.

"I ran into the new girl today." She said simply as if that should explain everything, but it didn't. "What's she have to do what's bothering you, babe?" She closed her eyes and told me about how she ran into her at the library and how the new girl started talking to her. "I don't know why she decided that she should speak to me; even being new she should have noticed enough to leave us alone." She looked up at me leaning her head back into me. I started to run my thumbs in a comforting gesture across her shoulders, just listening. "Then she touched my arm and told me, 'It gets easier, I promise'. I of course told her that she knows nothing but she just nodded with such a sad smile, Emmett and told me that I was right, but everyone feels pain and that I may be content now, but when I'm alone all I can do is think back and remember it. I'll never forget but I shouldn't let it eat at me." She turned toward me making me remove my hands from her shoulders. "I want to believe her Emmett but she's just a child, how would she know what this is like?" Her eyes became watery and I wiped at them with the thumbs and pulled her to me.

"Rose, maybe she has gone through a painful experience similar to that of yours, you never know. Maybe you should talk to her. Normally I'm not for making the attachments, just look at Eddie and Bella but maybe she can help you with this. I now it hurts you to know that there is no chance for a child of your own, but you will always have a family." I picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down and crawling in beside her to hold her close. "Give it a chance, it doesn't mean that you have to become best friends or even continue talking to her afterwards, but it can't hurt. I just want you to be happy." I kissed the side of her cheek when I felt her nod slowly and let silence consume us and held her for the rest of the night.

A/N: ok this is the end of this chapter. I wanted to keep going, but I'm tired and this felt like a good end to the chapter. I am going to take a nap and then start the next chapter, if I get enough of it done I'll post it today/tonight. Don't forget I'm looking for 1 or 2 people to bounce ideas off of! Let me know if you are interested! Don't Forget to Review. It only takes a moment for you but means everything to me. Haven't been getting many reviews... I don't want to give up this story but honestly reviews keep me going sometimes. I enjoy feedback, even if it's you telling me what you didn't like, any feedback is good to me.


	8. AN

A/N:

Sorry guys this is not an update! I know I'm horrible and I am way behind and I am sorry for that. Got sick during finals have a make up test tomorrow which is the reason for the lack of update! However, I will post an update over the weekend and after that I want to post 2 chapters a week for a little while whenever possible.

On another note, I am still looking for someone to hear my ideas and tell me which are good or bad and sometimes give their thoughts whenever you have them. Of course reviewer can give ideas as well if they wish I will take all into consideration. There is no such thing as a bad idea and I want to make this something all my readers can enjoy. Anyway if you are interested in being my go to person please let me know. I will pick one or two people max to be my go-to for this story and when i start another after i got this one stable for awhile if interested they can help with that one too. But it will be a long time before the second story probably like I said i want to get this one on a stable update schedule.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: Well, here it is. Took me way to long in my opinion. But school and life have gotten in the way once again. As I said in my A/N post a few days ago I am going to try to update at least once a week, though I really want to post 2x a week. I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help! Also the Poll is now closed! Onto the story!

Chapter 8

It was a new day and that meant the evil thing called school. ;The upside is after school I plan to go into town with Angela. Since having only just gotten here I haven't gotten the chance to look at the shops. After that I better get the house clean, my parents will be here tomorrow and they will through a fit if I leave it a mess.' These were the thoughts going through my head as I braided my hair into one of those loose messy braids over my shoulder. I quickly went down the stairs and sat on the steps to slip on a pair of steel toed hiking boot in that funny yellow tan color and with that I was set for the day and quickly headed out before I was late.

After arriving at the school I parked in the first available spot, deciding it just wasn't worth the hassle to look for a closer one today. As I climbed out and grabbed my bag from the back seat I noticed the Cullen cars parked in their usual spot, the unusual part was the Cullens weren't there only Rosalie was leaning against the red convertible. As I caught her eye I noticed the scowl on her lips as if she had bit into a very sour lemon but at the same town she had a contemplating look about her. I nodded to her in acknowledgment with a slight smile. 'Maybe she's actually taking what I said seriously' was the only thought that went through my mind. I quickly headed to my class for the morning History.

I quickly took my seat and took out a notebook, we're learning about the Holocaust, something personally I enjoy learning about. Now that might sound wrong, but you have to admit that in a way its fascinating that one man can turn an entire country against a group of normal people. I hate that it happened but that history and we have to learn from our mistakes.

It didn't take long for one Rosalie Hale to join me in the wait for class to begin. I am tempted to ask her how she's doing but honestly that's probably not the wisest thing for me to do right now. In my opinion I made it clear that if she wanted to talk I'd listen, so I'll just wait for her to approach me for now. Eventually my impatience will probably win out but for now I can wait. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and the teacher began his lesson on the Kristallnacht or Crystal Night and soon I was lost into the details and nothing else mattered to me.

It was a blink of an eye and class was over, thank god, don't get me wrong I enjoy math but sometimes its just as if my mind has turned into goo, especially when it comes to Trigonometry, I've never struggled with math but this is just cruel in my opinion, I'm just glad its over for the day. I quickly packed my back and met Angela in the hall to head to lunch and plan out our trip, originally I was gonna go by myself, but honestly id probably get lost and I like Angie so I thought why not make a day out of it.

We sat at our usual table today we both packed not wanting to deal with the line, besides this way we could have whatever we wanted, I for one brought in a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some pickles, that I may or may not put on the sandwich itself (A/N: My friend does this and it grossed me out but hey we all have to eat something weird and mine wont stay good for a school lunch so yeah…way did I put this A/N here? You probably don't care lol) and a bottle of water. Angie of course wrinkled her nose at it which made me grin. "Are you seriously going to eat it like that?" she said in disbelief. I nodded at her with a grin, "yep." And with that I took a bite and chewed making appreciative noises more for her benefit than anything. Angie's face was priceless; it was a mixture of shock and disgust. So of course to put the so called "icing on the cake" I held it toward her and said "You wanna try it?" she just shock her head and pulled out her own sandwich, "errr no thanks." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. She just shook her head at my antics.

I leaned back in my chair, "So what time did you want to head out?" I asked. Angie looked at me and thought for a moment, "Well I thought we could head out right after school for the day, I already let my parents know so they wont be expecting me anyway." She said and I nodded. "Yeah that works for me, we can take my car and head down, just put our bags in the trunk should be fine." It made the most sense to me for us the do it that way anyway, I'd make sure we headed back soon enough to get Angie home. Aggie was about to answer when low and behold Rosalie Hale walked over to us and leaned her hands against table. At that exact moment it was like a hush fell over the cafeteria, I take it this was an odd occurance then again that doesn't surprise me. I looked up at her, "Can we help you?" I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich her eyes flickered to my concoction I call food then back at me. "We need to talk." Was all she said. I nodded in response to her. "Of course, when would you like to talk? I am assuming now is not the time or the place for such a conversation." She only nodded in response. "After school?" she asked, though honestly I wasn't sure if she meant it as a question or a demand. So I just shook my head, "No can do." Her eyes flashed at my response. "We're headed to town to do some shopping, you are more than welcome to join us." I offered. I highly doubted she would and would be surprised if she did agree to tag along with us she just didn't seem the type to randomly go shopping with classmates. And I was proven right when she shook her head, "Tomorrow is a half day how about then" she stated more than asked and I nodded slowly due to having forgotten that it's a half day. "Of course, Rosalie. I am sorry it has to wait." At that she waved it off with her hand in a careless motion and stood straight. "It is of no consequence." She said and walked away with a flip of her hair.

Me and Angie looked at each other shocked, Angie from Rosalie's approach and me from it being so soon. I had figured it would have taken longer. It looks like I have a 'date' with Rosalie Hale to talk about whats going on. Maybe she'll tell me whats causing her so much pain, though I wasn't holding my breath on it, if she told me right away it would be out of character for her. or so it seemed to me… on thing at a time though. Tonight its shopping and tomorrow I could deal with Rosalie.

**A/N:**End chapter, Wooh! Glad I got this out to you! If you have Twitter don't forget to look me up, you can ask questions, answer polls that only those on twitter will get to answer, to change the course of this story you never know. And if you want to know abt updates look there too I'll post how the writings going and if I'm close to updating, plus you can ask any question and it will be answered, though if it gives to much away then the answer might not be very detailed ya know. Anyway please read and review thank you to all new followers and favorites! Mean so much to me but please review and tell me what I need to work on to make this better for you, I take critism well!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: No reviews? I must say I am disappointed. I meant to have this up Tuesday, I had already had it written just never got online to actually post it. I am working on the next chapter and plan to have it posted on Sunday. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I will be making a schedule for you all for this story and will actually try to keep to it. I did the shopping scene this time more for a filler chapter and because well this way we get a little more normalcy before all the weird stuff that happens, which will be coming up. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

The end of the day had finally come and I just couldn't wait to get out of here. Seeing as me and Angie did not share our last class together we agreed to meet at my car, so I quickly gathered my things into my bag to moment the bell rang. I could take my time and still be there first but I was a tad excited, now I'm not a big shopper to be honest, but I have my days besides its girl time and that is something that I enjoy.

I didn't take long for me to reach the car and I went ahead and opened the trunk to put my things there, I'd add Angie's things when she got here. While I waited I leaned against the side. Rosalie was walking with Emmett to the jeep that they had brought that day, upon catching her gaze I gave a polite smile and wave with two fingers, in return she nodded back and gave an almost flippant wave before shoving her hand into her front pocket. Emmett opened her door for her before jumping in and tearing out of the parking lot. 'Is it even safe to drive that fast?' I thought, though honestly I know that sometimes I drive faster than I should. I shook my head and looked back towards the school and saw Angie running over. Jessica was behind her scowling with her usual group. Shockingly it seems as if Angie hasn't been hanging out with her lately. I don't think that Jessica likes that too much. But she'll learn that this is what happens when you thing too much of yourself, which in my opinion Jessica obviously does. And I didn't mean to be cruel or to point fingers but she just gives off that type of vibe, you know? I smiles at Angie and took her bag from her and stuck in the back as she started telling me about her last class.

"We get to work with Magnesium next, week!" I laughed and climbed into the car, while she did the same on the other side. "You sound excited about that." I shook my head and back out slowly. "Oh, I am, I'm glad that I decided to take Chemistry this year." "Chemistry can be fun, I'm honestly shocked you waited this long to take it." I took Chemistry the year before at my previous school and I know I enjoyed it. She just shook her head, "Last year I took Physics instead, seemed more interesting at the time, honestly. Have you already taken it?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah, I took it last year, I decided I didn't want to do Physics my teacher won be over the year before hand when I was trying to pick my classes. I really enjoyed it." She smiled "Sounds like you miss it." I tilted my head as we pulled onto the highway. "Not really, honestly the only thing I miss is my old friends, but we keep in touch when we can, besides, I get to make new friends this way." I grinned and she grinned back, "Yeah. You must have had a lot of friends back home." I glanced at her and shook my head, "Honestly, I didn't. I knew a lot of people but I wouldn't call them friends, just like I wouldn't claim Jessica as a friends. They were just people I knew in passing. No I had a small group of friends." Angie looked at me "What were they like?" she asked. I shrugged, "Like most friends I guess. Doran is my closet guy friend, he enjoy video games and the usual guy stuff, but he's the easiest out of the group to talk to. Things were never awkward between us no matter what was said, even if it would have made any other guy uncomfortable he'd just shrug it off and listen." I smiled thinking back on him. "Honestly, he's probably the one I miss the most."

Angie smiled just listening to me rattle on about Doran and what he was like. I even told her some of the things we did, growing up and how one time when I was upset he dressed up as a girl to play tea party with me, what can I say I was like 5, I still have the pictures of it that my mom took. It didn't take long for us to get to Port Angeles and I found a spot to park. As we climbed out I asked "Where to first?"

Angie looked at where we were at and pointed at a nearby shop, "Let start there and see what we find." I nodded and locked the car following her to the shop. It was a cute little boutique type store, the walls painted in that pale creamy yellow, that they seem to be known for. I was a soft welcoming color that made you want to spend time in a place such as that. The floors were hard wood oak and was polished to a shine. I looked through the racks of clothes and found a cream sweater that looked like it would be warm in the coming months, I ran the fabric through my hands enjoying the feel and draped it over my arm. And walked over to Angie to see what she was looking at. We ended up spending about an hour in that particular shop before going to another, we hit many clothing stores before hitting the bookstore, apparently Angie is as big a book worm as I am. I mean I knew she liked to read but hey this is always a good thing. We went into it and it was all done in dark stained wood with red velvet cushions, looked like a very old store. I walked down the isles and ran my fingers over the old spines, some of these titles are very old and the books show their age, the smell of old leather bindings, binging glue and old paper perfumed the air. I closed my eyes and just breathed in the smell and smiled before pulling one off the shelve. It was Clarissa by Samuel Richardson, I ran my hand along the spine, and carried it to the clerk. I gave him a twenty dollar bill and waited for him to wrap it in brown paper and tie it in a string, he really likes to do it the old way, but I find that charming, as I waited Angie walked over with a copy of Moby Dick and what looked like a copy of The Dairy of Nobody by George Grossmith. I raised an eyebrow at her and she grins "Hey you cant read the same stuff all the time." I nod laughing. "Aint that the truth."…. 'If you only read the books that everyone else is reading, you can only think what everyone else is thinking.' Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood

A/N: Well that's chapter 9. How about I make you guys a deal, 5 new reviews and I will upload the next chapter the moment its done? Hmmm? I might just wait and post it next week otherwise. Sound fair? Any review will work, tell me what you like, didn't like, or even what youd like the see next. The choice is yours. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: Only two reviews? Thank you to those who reviewed I am taking your thoughts into account, I promise in fact below are my responses to you! Also as a reminder I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help!

**MassDragonbornEffect: IF you mean in a romantic sense then no. Rosalie is still with Emmett for this fic; however, I am more than happy to write a separate fic for you if you desire it! :) Also this isn't fast paced yet, but I'm hoping to pick up the pace with it soon, things will happen and friendships, relationships formed, right now its like the lead up. I think it like 2 maybe 3 chapters the pace will pick up.**

**k-popluver4eva: Bella will be in this fic in fact she will be entering the story soon. Her place in this story was decided by a poll I did on my profile. Also More things will be happening, just leading up to it. I didn't want to jump in and have her be immediate friends with the Cullens or the relationship. I will space my paragraphs more for you I am sorry that its hard to read, I will work on that for you, let me know if its better so I know how its best. I am new at this so the feedback definitely helps.**

Chapter 10

The shopping trip was a blast and it wasn't long before we stopped for a bite to eat and headed home. IT was nice to hang with Angie and I got to really know her. She's really intelligent and not an air head like Jessica. After dropping Angie off and headed home I headed to bed, not even bothering to hang up the new clothes I bought. They could sit at least until tomorrow was my only thought.

Today was a new day however and I had a meeting with one Rosalie Hale after class. These were the thoughts on my mind as I got ready for the day in light wash skinny jeans with worn spots on the legs and a long sleeved gray shirt that had the thumb holes cut out for me. Hopefully today wouldn't be too awkward, but that was probably a wish that wouldn't be answered but sometimes things have to be awkward for it to change. I ran a hand through my hair deciding to let it down today in loose curls before throwing on a pair of dove grey Toms. "I'm ready to face the day' I thought with a smile on my face. I ran down to the kitchen and wrote a not for my parents and stuck it to the fridge. They might get here before I get back and this way I wouldn't have to worry about them wondering where I was, though honestly they would think that it was a full day and not wonder, but I figured caution was better. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Turns out today is the slowest day of school in the history of school ever, at least that's the way it felt for me. I was staring at the clock watching the time tick by I was sitting in English and today the teacher decided we should watch a movie about Shakespeare, so I was free to let my mind wonder as I waited for the time to leave. I was anxious about talking to Rosalie and wasn't sure how well it'd go. In a way I just wanted to get it over with but at the same time I was a tad excited. Though I'm not sure if excited is the right word. I'm just glad she's willing to try and work through it, I know I don't know exactly what it is and it's not gonna happen overnight but you have to start somewhere. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell, I blinked and grabbed my bag to head outside and wait by my car.

Rosalie didn't specify where she wanted to meet to talk so I figured it was best to just wait here. It didn't take long for the Cullens and Hales to exit the school and climb into their cars, except for Rosalie, she walked over to me with almost a frown on her face, I could see that Emmett was waiting beside the red convertible that I came to associate with Rosalie. The silence bothered me some even though almost no time had based. "Where did you want to talk?" I asked, my hand shoved into my pockets.

Rosalie just looked at me for a moment before blinking and letting out a sigh, "There is a rundown park nearby we can talk there. Just follow me." She responded before turning around and walking to Emmett, not even giving me a chance to respond. Rosalie said a something to Emmett and he just nodded before looking over and giving a small wave of his hand before climbing into the Volvo with the others. I shrugged and climbed into my car and waited for Rosalie to pull out so I could follow her.

When Rosalie said the park was nearby she wasn't kidding, it took maybe ten minutes to drive there. The park was run down that's for sure. It looked like no one has been here for years. The swings were rusted and creaked when the air blew enough to make to swings move, there was a slide nearby that had also began to rust a few years ago. Overall it was a depressing sight.

Rosalie had walked over to a picnic table that had definitely seen better days, and sat down. I walked over and sat on the other side, shockingly it was pretty sturdy especially for its condition. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it unsure how to start. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Rosalie broke it. "You said it gets easier, the pain. But how do you know? You don't even know what I'm feeling, why I'm feeling this way." She said in an almost angry defensive tone.

I shook my head at her, "The thing is Rosalie, I don't have to know the specifics, we all feel pain, sure it might be caused by different incidences but that doesn't make them any less real. Sometimes the pain lingers longer, each incident is different, a physical pain always fades faster than the emotional ones." I looked at her in the eyes hoping she understood what I was trying to say.

"You said you know, though, but you can't know not truly." She said arms crossed, to me she looked like someone trying to protect themselves from more pain that was to come, almost like a child who was scared and hoped the end was near but was afraid to get their hopes up at the same time.

I shook my head, "I never meant to imply that I knew exactly what you are going through. There is no way for me to know that for sure without knowing your story and you don't have to tell me that is completely up to you, but sometimes talking about it helps, you can talk to anyone you want, your family, a friend, heck even just writing a letter either to someone, yourself, or no-one at all, just writing it out can help. I sometimes do that and then I burn them." I wanted to place my hand on hers for comfort but didn't. "Sometimes, the first step is accepting that it is reality."

Throughout everything I said Rosalie was calm until the last part, at that her face contorted in anger and she balled her hands into fists and hissed out, "I have accepted it! It has been years! Of course I know it by now!"

I just looked at her and placed my hand over hers , her hand was freezing, she shouldn't be this cold to the touch yet, it was still warm enough to prevent that, "Knowing and accepting is not always the same thing, Rosalie. Of course you know it's real but you have to let it go, especially if it's something that can't be changed, and I'm assuming by now it's something permanent, otherwise you wouldn't be hurting as much. "

IT was almost as if all the tension was suddenly let out of her, her shoulder sagged and she hunched into herself slightly. "You're right…" it was barely a whisper it was that soft but I was able to hear her. "I haven't accepted it not really….I've just been so angry about it and blaming everyone for it. Even those who had nothing to do with it….." She looked up at me almost searchingly. "Have you accepted it?"

I nodded to her "I have. At first I didn't and the pain was too much but in time I did and had those there to help me and listen to me, even forcing me to talk about it at times, especially at first. There are some days that it comes back and hurts more than others but it doesn't consume me anymore, and I won't forget what happened."

Rosalie was silent for a while and I let the silence linger there was no rush for us right now. Her face would flash between anger and sadness but that was to expected with what this was all about. I wasn't going to ask her what her pain was, I'd let her come to me if we became friends and if we didn't, well at least maybe she'll start truly healing. After some time of watching the swing creak back and forth she spoke, "Thank you." It was two simple words but I knew she meant them and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said and leaned forward. "If you ever want to talk Rosalie or just have someone who will listen and not judge you, I'm here." She nodded at my words and turned her hand enough to squeeze mine, it was at that moment that I realized that my hand was still on hers and I squeezed back before letting go. And we let the silence consume us. Sometimes silence is a good thing and right now it definitely seemed good.

A/N: And cut! Ok, here it is chapter 10. As I post this I am working on the next chapter. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal Also please review! Things will be picking up the paced and there might be a time skip! Not telling you for sure you'll have to wait and find out also new characters will be introduced at times and thoughts and I'd love to hear them! Five reviews and I'll post tomorrow! It only takes a new seconds for you but means the world to me!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed I am taking your thoughts into account, I promise in fact below are my responses to you! Also, thank you to the new followers and those who have favorited this story! 22 Favorites and 44 Followers! *happy dance* Also as a reminder I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help! The story is going to start picking up the pace soon, if you want me to start adding more of the Cullen's views let me know and I will definitely add it in!

**k-popluver4eva: I'm glad its better if I start going back to the other way just let me know and I will fix it! But I will try to continue with the better spacing! **

**Luna Lockhart: I know what you mean life and work can get hectic at times so glad you're still enjoying the story!**

**Aly (guest): I do believe the chapters are gonna start getting longer soon, it hard sometimes to cut the chapter and other times I have to cut the chapters early because adding certain things just wouldn't make sense unless it was a new chapter but hoping to write longer ones! Carlisle will enter either in the this chapter or the next few promise! I can't wait for him either! Originally I was gonna have him enter sooner but I needed to set the stage first ya know? Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

After that day in the park Rosalie had seemed to avoid me in school, it has now been two weeks, it made sense at least to me. She had to work through it first, and then if she wanted to talk, well, she knew I was here to listen. In the meantime my parents had finally arrived! With their arrival came the last of the furniture and personal belongings, the house no longer seemed or felt so empty. it felt warm and lived in, especially with dad's paper work strewn across the dining room table. Most of my clothes are now unpacked and put where they belonged. It took us two days to finally have everything unpacked and put away, honestly I thought itd take longer but it's a relief to finally have it done. Things at home quickly went back to normal, parents working and me going to school.

Today is Tuesday and it is the same as every other day, go to class, listen to teacher, take notes, get homework, have class with Emmett and watch him be amusing while annoying the teacher. Despite all of this it felt different in some ways though that I just can't explain. It didn't take long to find out why. It was lunch time and I was once again sitting with Angie, todays topic of discussion: History.

"There is no way that is more interesting than the civil war!" Angie exclaimed, her eyes big with her desire for me to agree with her. Her food laid forgotten in the heat of our discussion.

I shook my head grinning, "I'm not saying the civil war isn't interesting, Angie. But it's the same thing we've been learning for years, we just get more details now. Learning something about the Egyptians now that is interesting!" I explain taking a bite of my sandwich. It seems like this is our new favorite past time, debating what topics are the most interesting, though I will admit there are days when we take about other things. Like her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Just as Angie was about to continue agreeing her point the sound of a chair being pulled out caught our attention.

Looking up we saw none other than Rosalie Hale taking a seat at our table setting down a tray of food. I smiled in acknowledgement while Angie just sat opened mouth in surprise. "Hello, Rosalie. How are you today?" I ask in sincere interest, plus I knew it'd keep things from being awkward.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow but answered me anyway, "It has been a boring day as usual, nothing new that I can speak of." Her tone bored and unamused.

I nodded "I'm afraid its like that for the rest of us as well. Me and Angie are discussing what is more interesting. Today it's a history topic: civil war verses Egypt. Any thoughts?" I ask curious to her answer.

Rosalie seemed to be thinking on the topic and Angie just looked at me confused. I guess this new development will take a while to sink in for her. "I have to say the Civil War is the more interesting of the two."

I look at her shocked, while Angie grinned. "I told you so!" Angie exclaimed happily. I just grinned and shook my head "I am ruled against it seemed." I responded grinning. Rosalie simply gave a slight upturn of her lips, it was almost a smile. It seemed like Rosalie might just start opening up to people and maybe, just maybe we would be the beginning.

After this revelation the topic changed to more normal topics of discussion for high school, teachers, homework, boys, and the like. Rosalie didn't really join in on the discussion, only adding in comments about which teachers were the best avoid. It almost seemed as if she was content to just listen and watch to the conversation at hand, especially when Angie got worked up over one thing or another. Maybe in time she'll open up more and let herself be included.

During one of Angie's exclamations the bell rang for the return to class. Angie pouted and let me know she'd text later after school. I stood and so did Rosalie, her tray of food still remained untouched. I rose an eyebrow at this fact but she just shrugged it off and we got rid of our trays and headed to class. This class I would have with both of the Hale twins. For being twins that don't seem to look alike, at least no more than the rest of the Cullens, though maybe that's not true, they're both thin that's for sure and have similar hair colors, ok maybe they do look alike. Oh well, today can only get more interesting right?

After lunch word traveled through the school of the newest hot topic of discussion: Rosalie Hale not sitting with the Cullens but the new girl and Angie. When will this the new girl thing wear off? Apparently the school didn't know what to think about it, it must really be a strange occurrence. Even the teacher caught word of it and seemed confused. At one point I wanted to laugh at the teacher's expression but thought better of it. It seems we've shaken the whole school to its core and for me that was highly amusing, kinda reminds me of my old school. at least the novelty of this new development will go away with time and the student body would find a new topic to talk about. That's just the way that high school has always works. Yay, for high school never changing.

All of this would turn out to be just the beginning of a friendship. It began with a talk, lead to a lunch meeting, which lead to discussions every day. Little did I know that this would just be the beginning of my whole world changing.

A/N: ok that's another chapter! Does Rosalie seem to OC to you? I hope not! But I want her and Adeline to warm up to one another! So I know there is not much dialogue in this chapter but that mostly because Rosalie isn't gonna just be all talkative to the mere humans *giggles* she's warming up and will be more talkative with a select few I do believe. Next chapter we will see Bella and at least a hint of Carlisle. There will also be more dialogue in that chapter so no long inner tandems, ect. Also, next chapter should be longer than those so far posted, at the very least double in size (though i'm hoping for more than that)! I have a lot planned to happen in the next chapter so keep an eye out for the update! Said update will more than likely be posted Wednesday to make up for this one being late. Also as a reminder I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help! Don't forget to leave a review, I take constructive criticism well! And will use it to grow as a writer! It only takes a moment for you but means the work to me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it but putting this here just in case! Also any music mentioned or used does not belong to me if it does I will let you know ahead of time.**

A/N: just the usual reminders today! reminder I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help! Song: Good life - ONEREPUBLIC

**MassDragonEffect: I sent a pm regarding your request. Also I'm glad you are enjoying this story, please if you have any ideas I am more than willing to hear them if I use any I will give you a shout out just like I'd do with any ideas from readers. I also love Rosalie, I feel too many are quick to judge her because they don't think about why she is the way she is. The pain she had to go through instead they just take her at face value. So I figured a slow warm up, her opening up and maybe best friends (haven't decided that just yet lol). As for Carlisle well you'll see ;)**

'written Rosalie'

'_written Adeline'_

_lyrics_

~*~*~*~*~*~_ (skipping forward in time)_

Chapter 12

Only a few days have gone by since the first time Rosalie joined us for lunch. She's opening up more but seems more talkative when Angie isn't around. So when we have class together Rosalie has taken to using the desk near mine and we talk in hushed tones sometimes. It was shocking the first time it happened. The teacher didn't even make a comment when he noticed just gave a slow blink and went about his day. now that I must say was not normal. It was like we were typical friends in some ways, I must admit. We'd walk to class, if we shared it, sometimes chatting along the way. When Emmett was near he'd join in enthusiastically. He really does remind me of a giant teddy bear. He looks so intimidating, but he has a good heart and is actually a huge softie. Today we were talking in class once again, when the teacher was talking and we were worried about being overheard we used a notebook that Rosalie brought for the occasion. I have to say this reminds me of being in middle school. At first we tried texting and sometimes that works but the teacher gets suspicious apparently because he would always seem to be watching us, so we limit the texts more to when we're not in the same class.

Today we were pacing the notebook back and forth though not for the usual reason, nope, today Mr. Erich was out sick and that meant a substitute or as I like to say movie day. it always seemed when a teach was out sick we got to watch a movie no matter what part of the country. Good to know somethings never change; anyway today with the movie we were using the notebook, not watching to chance the light from out screens giving us away. _'I heard Isabella Swan was back is that true?' _I passed the notebook to Rosalie's desk after making sure that the sub wasn't looking our way. Isabella Swan was apparently the Police Chief's daughter and hasn't been in school since a little before I got her. No one has said why, not even Angie. All I know is that her and Edward Cullen was dating, or is, no one seems to be sure on that one; apparently they were in a fight or something and not talking. She apparently came to school today, so maybe they're not fighting anymore?

Rosalie passed the notebook back to me staying facing toward the front. I quickly read her answer. 'Yes, she is back. Finally decided to stop swallowing in self-pity it would seem, sure took her long enough if you ask me.' It would seem Rosalie didn't care much for this Isabella.

I quickly responded and passed it back since class would be over soon anyway, _'What happened? If you don't mind me asking. All I've heard is that her and Edward got in some kind of argument.'_ You could actually see Rosalie sigh in annoyance as she read my inquiry.

'She wanted something from Edward that he refused to do. They have had the same argument so many times it's a bit pathetic really. I don't see why she wants that anyway. He's doing her a favor by refusing to. She needs to grow up and let it go already.' I furrowed my eyebrows as I read the response. Of course the first thing I assumed was that Isabella Swan wanted sex and Edward didn't, which in and of itself is weird, what high school boy doesn't want sex. Is he that old fashioned? And even if he was how was him refusing her a favor? Girls have sex in high school all the time, granted about half of the regret it especially if its their first time but live and learn. I shook my head and looked to the clock to see the bell would ring in any moment so I quickly handed the notebook back with my last reply in it, _'if its an old argument and she cant respect his wishes then maybe they shouldn't be together. Its not fair of her to expect him to take that step when he's clearly not ready for it and she shouldn't expect him too.' _

With that last note the bell rang and I grabbed my things, "See you at lunch, Rose." I called after her, she was always fast when she wasn't waiting on me it seemed. I just shook my head with a smile, and headed to my next class.

It was lunch time and today I decided to buy a lunch so I got in line with Angie. Rosalie was already at our table waiting for us. Today she wasn't hungry she told us when we asked if she was coming. So we quickly moved through the lunch room. Today was spaghetti at least for school food its decent, according to Angie. After paying for the food, we quickly made our way to the lunch table and sat in our usual order of me between them, Rosalie tended to sit on my right most days I think she preferred being able to see everyone. She's definitely an observer that's for sure, but hey we all have our past times.

"I think it's time you came over." Rosalie said in a bored tone. It took me a minute to understand what she was saying, I just blinked at her and tilted my head.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me over?" I ask in a teasing tone, once her statement has sunk in. Rosalie crossed her arms and let out a huff and I couldn't help but grin,

"You know exactly what I said, I do not repeat myself." She turned her head away from me, it was almost like she was pouting. "Do you want to come or not?" she snipped. The whole time Angie sat wide eyed, I think she was more shocked then me. I almost felt bad the Rose was pretty much ignoring her. Angie didn't seem to mind much though; Angie was like that at times. Besides I don't think the novelty of Rosalie Hale eating lunch with us has worn off for her yet.

I looked back to Rose and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to. But what brought this on, Rose?" I asked genuinely curious. I didn't see this coming for at least a few months, but she's opening up a lot quicker than I could have expected at least to me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at me, "I just fingered me could talk, besides some of the family would like to meet you." Her voiced remained bored but there was something underneath that I couldn't describe, maybe it was excitement or maybe I was just imagining things.

We got onto our usual topics of conversation when I noticed a girl I never met before walking in, she had pale skin, almost as pale as Rose's, and long, brown hair that was a nice contrast to her skin tone, he eyes were brown and matched her hair almost perfectly. She was dressed in light wash blue jeans, a white shirt, with a brown jacket over top. It looked like the typical outfit for a high school student. I nudged Angie to get her attention, when I glanced at Rose it seemed like she had already noticed, "Is that Isabella Swan?" I asked and Angie nodded.

"Yeah, she's finally back in school, I heard she left town and spent time with her mom before coming back." Angie said, "She still looks sad though."

I nodded, when Rose decided to pipe in, "She needs to grow up anyway. Her and Edward just don't belong together simple as that." I could tell from her tone that she really couldn't stand Isabella, it seemed to run deeper than dislike or even hate, it boarded on pure loathing. But did she hate Isabella for pushing Edward? Or has she always hated her? Either way if Edward and Isabella knew Rose's feelings on the situation, then that might have added to the strain on their relationship, but I couldn't help but agree with Rose. The two didn't belong together. Some would think that this is because like most of the female class of this school I had a crush on Edward. However I can honestly say the thought never crossed my mind, sure he was good looking but there was something about him that just didn't work for me anyway. Eh, I don't have time for guys anyway, guys are just to complicated.

In order to get the scowl off of Rose's face, I changed the subject back to my visit. "When should I come over, Rose?" I asked.

Rosalie turned her attention back to me, the scowl gone and back to normal with something close to a real smile on her face, "After school would be great, you can either ride home with me and we'll get your car later. Or you can follow in your car, the choice is yours. Just let me know later" She said with a shrug. I nodded and went back to my lunch.

It was the end of the day and I was gathering my things to head over to Rosalie's house. I closed my locker and turned around catching sight of Rosalie down the hall with Emmett. Those two seemed to stick together a lot, but they are dating so it made sense. She noticed me and walked over, Emmett following close behind. I have to admit they looked good together and I could picture them on the front of a magazine together, though and of the Cullen and Hale children could be on a magazine. They were unusually beautiful, it was kinda scary, you would think at least one of them would be normal rank in the looks department.

Rosalie stopped at the lockers beside me and Emmett leaned against the looker with one hand behind her and grinned, "I hear you are coming over today."

I nodded and shouldered my bag, "Yep, apparently Rose gets lonely without my company. You need to step up your game, Emmett." I grinned at his startled face, which turned into a giant grin.

"OH, I like her, Rose." Emmett boomed with a laugh, "You do meet the most amusing people."

Rosalie smirked, "I told you she was different."

I raised my eyebrow, "Aww, Rosie I didn't know you loved me so much that you spent your time talking about me I am truly flattered." I teased. I knew she wouldn't take offense after the first time I teased her, she actually seemed to enjoy it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I spend all my time thinking about you, woe is me what ever shall I do without you." She teased right back. Me and Emmett busted out laughing.

"AH, Rose you should do that more often, it'll confuse the sheep." He laughed causing Rose to smile.

"Let's go the family will waiting," Rosalie said headed to the door. "Did you decided to follow or ride?" she asked.

"I'll follow that way it'll save the hassle." I said following her outside and we broke apart to head to our cars. Emmett rose with Rosalie this time and it seemed the other had already left. We didn't keep them waiting long so I knew that they just didn't wait around they probably knew that Rosalie would be leaving a little later than usual.

I quickly got in my car tossing my bag on the passenger side seat and started the car. I waited for Rosalie to pull out of her spot and follow. I have to admit that I was excited to go to Rosalie's house. It was almost like Rosalie considered me a real friend. Maybe moving her was a good idea, I mean I was glad for a change but I didn't want to leave my friends but it seemed that now I was making friends, I have Rosalie and Angie and maybe I'll get move friends but for now I'm grateful for the ones I have. I smiled and turned the radio up as I follow Rosalie down the road, trees making the sunlight dapple onto the road whenever it was able to peak through the clouds, which was rare. Forks is a hidden beauty that's for sure.

_Woke up in London yesterday_

_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly_

_Don't really know how I got here_

_I got some pictures on my phone_

_New names and numbers that I don't know_

_Address to places like Abbey Road_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want_

_We're young enough to say_

_Oh this has gotta be the good lie_

_This had gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello_

_My friends in L.A. they don't know_

_Where I've been for the past few years or so_

_Paris to China to Colorado_

I followed Rosalie onto what could be considered a back road that leads into the woods. The path was longer than I thought it would be especially if this was the driveway, it didn't take long for Rosalie to start to slow down. I parked behind her and shut the car off. The first thing I noticed was the house.

From the outside all I saw was the elegance, in an old sort of way. It was painted a faded white and looked to be three stories tall. The window structures and door look to be part of the original structure, possibly perfectly restored. It was an old fashioned house but modern at the same time. I could imagine many of today's biggest celebrities living in a home such as this. What looked like a wraparound porch wrapped around the exterior in a beautiful wood. It also seemed that many of the walls were replaced with class, I could only imagine the view from the inside.

I jumped slightly when there was a knock on my window, I turned my head and saw Rosalie. She looked amused that for sure, Emmett was not far behind her, it looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Are you coming or not?" Rosalie asked, the amusement leaking into her voice.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm coming." I unbuckled and stepped out of the car following Rosalie, when we got to Emmett I glared at him, "Yeah, Yeah laugh it up." I grumbled.

That seemed to only make him laugh harder. Emmett bound up the front steps to the house and opened the door, "We're back!" he yelled through the house as I followed beside Rosalie. If I thought the outside of the house was impressive it held nothing on the inside.

The rooms seemed to be painted in white; I'm sensing a theme with the white. The floors a beautiful hardwood polished to a shine. It seemed many of the walls were knocked down leaving a pretty open floor plan. On one wall there was a staircase leading up to the second floor. The living room held a white couch, again with the white, two white chairs and a white rug. On the rug there was a glass coffee table with a few magazines on it.

Down the stairs came Alice Cullen smiling, "Finally it took you long enough!" she exclaimed, she always seemed exceptionally happy, today was no different it seemed. She walked over and gave me a hug, "Its good to see you, Adeline. Took Rosa long enough to get you here." She grinned. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now, Darlin' youre just impatient." He said with a southern accent. Alice just nodded to his words.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"He's upstairs in his room again." Said Alice before going into the living room, where Jasper sat in one of the chairs and Alice perked in his lap. Jasper simply wrapped his arms around her like it happened every day, admittedly it probably did.

A woman came around the corner across the room. She was pale like the others and had a heart-shaped face with gold eyes, like Rosalie's. She was small and slender and her hair was curled and a brown that showed hints of caramel color in the light. She was dressed in jeans that hugged her legs nicely and a teal blue turtle neck sweater. She walked over and held out her hand. "Hello, dear, I am Esme Cullen. It is nice to finally meet you."

I smiled and took her hand, "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Cullen. I'm Adeline King." Her hand was cold just like Rosalie's.

"Please, call me Esme." She said with a smile. I was about to respond when she turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and it was like my heart stopped beating. A man was walking down the steps, he was truly the most handsome man I had ever seen. And I know that sounds totally cliché but it was the truth. He had blond hair that looked like it would be soft to the touch. He had the same gold eyes as the others with pale skin. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a friendly smile upon his lips and walked over, "I see our guest has arrived." He held out his hand and I took it. His eyes went dark for a split second but when I blinked they were back to normal. I must have been imagining it. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I have heard good things about you from Rosalie. I must say it's not often that Rosalie speaks of other students in a good light."

A/N: This chapter is 3x longer than usual! Well?! Good? Bad? Horrible? Please give me feedback! I'm not sure if there will be much more scenes taking place at the school, of course there will be scenes if something important is gonna happen while there, but most of it will happen outside of the school so we might not be seeing much more school scenes, just want to give you a heads up. Also I'm in a bit of a pickle, apparently when I started this story I didn't think things through enough. I have no clue what to do with Esme, I want her to remain with the family but if I do that the dynamic will have to change so that she's more of an aunt figure but everyone just assumes she's married to Carlisle. *sigh* I should really think things through for now on. Any suggestions for this let me know. Also, I'm thinking of adding another OC. Not my favorite thing to do unless they're the main character but if I create one then It'll be another Vampire I do believe. Do you think I should? Let me know! Also please leave a review, your reviews do matter as they give me motivation and tells me what I need to work on and improve! Dont forget to follow me on twitter!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it but putting this here just in case! Also any music mentioned or used does not belong to me if it does I will let you know ahead of time.**

A/N: If you celebrate the 4th of July, then I hope you had a wonderful 4th! And if you don't celebrate the 4th well I hope your day was just as wonderful! Usual reminder today! reminder I have sent up a twitter follow me EternalLover or look me up using LvrEternal ask questions and I will answer. I will talk about updates and ask questions for my readers to answer please check it out! Also still looking for someone to talk ideas those on twitter can also help! Also I am working on another Twilight Fanfiction for my wonderful reviewer MassDragonbornEffect, the pairing will be OCxRosalie. I hope to have it posted close the end of this week or the very beginning of next week. Now for the story, this chapter didn't turn out quite how I thought it would, and is Carlisle's point of view, I hope you enjoy. I am working on next chapter now and will post it by Saturday, probably sooner. It will have more for you between Rosalie and Adeline!

**MassDragonbornEffect: Thanks for the positive feedback! I myself am not too sure with how far this story is going to go. Some of the things I planned to happen didn't happen because it just didn't fit but that's how it works. Thanks for your advice on Esme, I am not quite sure yet what is going to happen but that's ok as it wont come into play for at least a few more chapters!**

**Luv-ly Stories: Thanks for your advice on Esme as well. I was thinking about doing something like that, but not a hundred percent sure how well it'll fit into this story I'm just going to type out my ideas and then pick the scenario that fits the best! I hope you like what ends up happening when it comes to it though!**

**Chapter 13**

~Carlisle POV~

Tonight has been quiet with the children doing their own thing. Usually the meant Edward listening to music, Jasper and Alice spending times together or just shopping, more so Alice than Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie having sex all over the place, but lately Rosalie has been quiet. Its peaceful not hearing them go at it which is a welcome change; however, it is concerning. I overheard her and Emmett talking about the new girl in town, it seems that she is making Rosalie open up some. I am glad that Rosalie is opening up, though I am concerned about who Rosalie is opening up to. If Rosalie gets attached to the human then she'll just be hurt in the long run when we have to move again. I believe in Rosalie's control over the bloodlust, but there is always a chance that she'll slip and if it's this little human then I don't thing Rosalie would forgive herself.

Hearing the voices of the family downstairs I stood and quickly joined them to hear what was going on. I could have stayed up in my office to hear them but this way everyone was gathered and could be a part of the discussion. The first thing I noticed was how excited Alice was hoping from one foot to the other. Everyone else was scattered around the living room. "That is not a good idea, Alice, it's not safe." said Edward, my youngest son, though technically he was also the oldest having been with me the longest.

"Edward, stop worrying so much! Everything will be fine! I know this for a fact." Alice said with a grin twirling around happily. I couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of my children. Since I had no clue what this discussion was about and everyone else looked just as clueless, I knew that Alice had a vision and Edward saw it in her head.

"Alice, Edward what in the world are you two talking about?" asked Esme in a soft voice filled with curiosity. Esme was simply beautiful and has been since the day I met her. She was a wonderful woman and treated my children as if they were her own.

"The new girl, Adeline King, is supposed to come over." Edward responded with his arms crossed, clearly unhappy with this development. One would think he wouldn't have such an attitude with having Bella come around and dating her. But ever since their fight he has been in a bad mood. The family luckily wasn't around when the fight took place, who knows how that would have went if we had. We all love Bella in our own way, but Edward is family and he comes first. Hopefully they'll be able to work things out and come to an agreement, whether that's means them getting back together or not is left to be seen. "We can't risk it, though. What if something happens, or she finds out?"

"It's no different than Bella coming over the first time, Edward." said Emmett, he was standing behind Rosalie with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Nothing happened that time."

"Bella had already figured out what we were at that point, we didn't have to hide as much." Edward explained, finally letting his arms drop and running a hand through his messy hair.

Alice smiled, "Nothing will happen, and sure she doesn't know what we are but it's no different than going to school." Alice tried to explain to Edward.

"At school we don't interact with the student body, not truly. We mostly keep to ourselves" Edward shook his head exasperated. I looked to Rosalie and was unable to tell what she was thinking.

"Rosalie, what are your thoughts on this?" I asked her after all she spent time with the new girl already.

"I do not see the harm in it. Even if she did see something suspicious I doubt she'd say anything to anyone." Rosalie said with a shrug.

I nodded to her comment and looked to Edward, "We will welcome Miss King into our home. We will take the necessary precautions as usual. I am sure everything will turn out fine." I said, settling the matter. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. Behind her Edward turned and left the room scowling. I sighed; hopefully he'll talk to Bella soon so his mood would get better.

I walked downstairs hearing the rest of the family greeting our guest. That is when I got my first glance of Adeline King, She was standing in front of Esme and turned when she heard my footsteps, she stood at an average height for a woman, her body set in an hourglass figured which was just highlighted by her clothes. Her face was heart shaped with pale skin, but dark enough that you could tell she spent some time outdoors and would get a nice tan if she tried. Her face was framed by strawberry blond curls to either side of her face the rest pulled back into a pony tail her curls stopping just below her shoulders. This brought attention to the next thing I noticed, her eyes. Her eyes were a blue green that I had never seen on a human before framed by long, soot black eyelashes. Her eyes would probably switch between blue and green depending on light and the color of her clothes, I thought. She had a straight nose and pink cupid's bow lips. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that made her legs look longer and brown flat heeled dress boots, paired with a white tank top that hugged her form and a pale blue jacket that stopped just below her breasts.

I smiled and walked over, "I see our guest has arrived." I held out my hand which she took in hers, and that's when I made a mistake of breathing, it was the scent of a fresh spring rain, the pages of an old book, and something I had no word for. I was suddenly hit with a burning desire in the back of my throat and new my eyes probably darkened. I held my breath and counted slowly in my head to calm the desire, lucky it only took a split second with all the practice I have had. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I have heard good things about you from Rosalie. I must say it's not often that Rosalie speaks of other students in a good light." I said, before releasing her hand. What I said was true, Rosalie didn't talk about her often but when she did it was always something good, and I was glad that if it was any human Rosalie became close to it was this one, she made Rosalie smile more than she has for a long time, sure she has Emmett but friends cause a different kind of happiness.

Adeline blushed and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. I'm Adeline" I smiled and shook my head, "Carlisle is fine." I informed her, she would probably be around often if today went well anyway. She smiled and nodded with a tilt of her head, "Of course, Carlisle."

I turned to Rose, "Why don't you show Adeline around, Rosalie." Rosalie nodded and waved her hand to Adeline, "Follow me, Adeline." She said and Adeline nodded and followed Rosalie out of the room and I let out a breath. Alice giggled "Oh this is going to be fun!" she went up the stairs pulling Jasper behind her.

A/N: ok there might be some confusion about how Carlisle describes Esme in his mind, but it will all become clear in time. If I wasn't so vague then I'd have to give up Esme's love life/ situation ect away and I want to wait for that to come out in a future chapter, plus its supposed to allude more to it right now than anything. I am working on next chapter now and will post it by Saturday, probably sooner. It will have more for you between Rosalie and Adeline! I know that Rosalie and Adeline is not the main pairing but I want the friendship to build, plus sorry but Carlisle is not going to be instantly in love with Adeline. For one I don't think that's in his character so its going to build up to that. Next chapter we heard the big discussion between Rose and Adeline! Summery to new story below! Don't forget to read and Review!

Summery for You Make My Heart Beat

Written for MassDragonbornEffect. For years Rosalie has been closed off to the world to everyone but her family. Everyone has accepted this but what happens when a new girl comes to town and shakes those very same beliefs. Rosalie Hale shows interest in the new girl, but will she be able to get close. What is the past of the new girl with no family in town and claims to be passing through.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

**A/N: Sorry guys for not posting last week, had some family issues. I had to deal with them before anything else. The issue is still ongoing but I am going to try and get this chapter uploaded today. This is the Conversation between Rosalie and Adeline. That is the main focus on this chapter! So hopefully all questions will be answered!**

Chapter 14

I followed Rosalie upstairs and to her room she told me that Carlisle was headed to work for an emergency, how she knew that I didn't know but I just shrugged it off. The color scheme seemed to be red and white for her room. It kinda fit her in my opinion. The carpet was white and looked like you could sink your tows into it. A few dark red rugs were artfully placed around the room. The walls were a white that it was almost shocking with mirrors around the room. The bed was black frame and had an upholstered headboard, with white sheets and a blood red bed spread, the decorative pillows were black and looked like silk. There was a wooden vanity in one corner of the room; it was also done it white. Beside the vanity was another door, I assumed it led to the closet. Lastly there was a white leather lounge couch pushed against the pair wall. The wall across from us was huge bay windows that looked out over the woods.

Rosalie went to the vanity and opened one of the drawers, "Have a seat." She said. I sat on the lounge. Rose tossed something at me and I caught it. It was a sucker; I grinned and nodded my thanks. This was something Rosalie had learned about me, my obsession with the fruity candy known as lollipops. After seeing me eating them so often, Rose had taken to keeping a few in her bag in case I forgot mine or ran out. It shocked me the first time, I reached into my back to find my suckers gone, I look up and saw Rose beside me holding one out to me.

I unwrapped the candy and popped into my mouth. Rose sat at the vanity facing me. "You said I could talk to you, is the offer still there?" she inquired.

I nodded, "Of course it is." I tilted my head. "the offer will always be there, Rose." It seemed like those words were all that was needed for the flood gates to open.

She sighed, "Years ago I was engaged, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. But it was all a lie. It was a week before the wedding, I went out with him like normal but when we went back to his room where him and his friends raped me repeatedly before beating me and leaving me to die." Rose looked down at her hands. "I would have died to if Carlisle hadn't found me. After that I found out that I would never be able have children of my own, that's the only thing I really wanted."

My heart broke for Rosalie and her pain, it was no wonder she was so angry all the time. The one thing that almost every girl wants at some point in her life, Rosalie would never be able to have. I stood up and walked over to Rose, I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, just trying to give her some form of comfort, to remind her that she's not alone. I expected her to push me away but all she did was stiffen and put a hand on my arm. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Rose slowly pulled away slightly and stepped away and walked back to the lounge and sat down. Rose watched me and smiled slightly.

"You're right it does help to talk about it some. I mean the family knows but they don't understand not truly. Esme, she gets it to an extent. But its different you know." She said.

I nodded, "I know, but she understands the same pain but yet its not the same. Is what you're saying."

She nodded, "Exactly." Rose paused for a moment before watching me, "Would you tell me what happened? I mean you don't have to, its your own business, but I'm here for you too."

I smiled at her and nodded, "If you want to hear it I will tell you." She nodded so I leaned back and tucked my feet under me. "It was about a year ago, when I had my first boyfriend. I was so happy and life just seemed so beautiful. We were dating for a months before we finally did the deed. After that everything changed. He was no longer kind. Instead he'd talk down to me, tell me how stupid I was. i was always wrong no matter what I said or did. At first it was just words, then it became physical. I'd hide the bruises. He was careful not to leave marks where they would be easily seen. One day I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified, I had no clue how he would react. So for the first month I hid it, it wasn't hard to do, but after a while I couldn't hide as well and he found out. Turns out he knew for about a week and just pretended he did, we went out to the aquarium , there was no one around as it was still early. All of this should have warned me something was up. We got to the top of the steps when he paused and grabbed me by the hair and whispered real low in my ear, 'Did you really think you could hide this from me, bitch?' he hissed. Then he stabbed me in the stomach and pushed me down the stairs. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. They told me I went down three of the flights of stairs before stopping and that I had lost my baby." The whole time I was saying this I was staring out the window, not really seeing anything. "Even though the circumstances of my baby being created, I still loved my child. Later I went back to the doctors and found out that it would be almost impossible for me to get pregnant again and that if I do then it'd be a dangerous pregnancy." I blinked when I felt someone sit beside me and wrap their arms around me. I looked over and saw Rose, I leaned into her for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry Addie." She whispered, rubbing my back.

I smiled at the name and put my hand on her arm. "Thanks."

She nodded, "So you really do understand, its different circumstances, and I was never pregnant, but at the same time it's the same. Your child was ripped away from you, your chance to be a mother."

I nodded and threw my stick in the nearby trash can. Rosalie pulled out another and gave it to me. I smiles and happily sucked on it. Lollipops always did make me feel better, horrible for you but it was a comfort.

**A/N: well here it is. I hope you guys like it! I'm gonna be honest I had no idea how I was going to make them relatable. So I talked to my sister. And we threw out ideas and this is the one we both agreed was the best! It wasn't easy to right and I was going to make it a flash back I found this worked better. Just in case, I posted a new story! Its RosaliexOC. My lovely Reviewer asked for it and it got me thinking! Posting schedule will change some but I hope to be consistent. Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Again I say I do not own Twilight or its characters! Nor any songs/poems used in this story if it is mine I will let you know. I only own Doran, Adeline, and my original plots.**

**A/N: Sorry I'm late posting this just go caught up with other things. Not an excuse I know but the truth never the less. Also if you want something specific to happen at some point in this story, feel free to let me know and if I feel it'll work then I will use it and let you know, the credit of course will be given to you. Anyway dear readers here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

After the talk with Rosalie, we continued to hang out for a few more hours, working on homework and just talking about other things that were more cheerful. I even played video games with Emmett unfortunately I lose each time! I hate racing games! I told him that next time I bring the game of my choice; this only got me a loud laugh from him.

It had been a week since that day and Rosalie still sits with me and Angie every day at lunch, every so often Emmett or Jasper will join us too. Every time that happens Angie looks ready to have a heart attack, but I think the shock will wear off soon enough. We have a good time talking history with Jasper, he tells us stories that we've never heard of and in such a way that it's almost like he was really there. Angie's grade in history even went up a bit due to it. Rosalie has really opened up since our talk last week. It wasn't a huge difference, but it would be unrealistic to expect it to be, but she was smiling more and didn't snap nearly as often. I found out today that she now keeps a back of lollipops in her purse, but I never see her eating them. Why carry around lollipops, if you're not going to eat them. I found this out when a student named Mike tripped over her back while we were talking, knocking it over. Mike, of course quickly apologized, but Rose ignored him and just picked up her things, while doing so she tossed one of the lollipops at me. Now I knew she had a few on her at all times, after last week, but I didn't realize it was that many, but I'm not complaining.

Today after school I was going to the Cullen home once more, my parents were going to be out late tonight for work so I didn't need to worry about them wondering where I was at. This weekend we were going to have family time though to make up for it. I was excited to spend time with them. It has been awhile since we got to just be together as a family. I know we just moved here, but it'll be nice and normal to spend at least a day with just the three of us. Only a few more classes to go and we were out of here!

~Carlisle POV~

I was sitting at my desk going over the file of one of my patients; however, my thoughts kept wondering to places they shouldn't. I was told by Rosalie and Emmett that Miss Adeline King would be coming over today after school. And this thought is the one that was keeping me from focusing. The way she smelled was imprinted into my brain, I know what this means; however, I would not allow it. This was the one thing that every vampire hoped and dreamed of, finding your singer, your mate. However, while excited I was filled with dread. I saw what loving a human did to my son, Edward. It is still destroying him inside. I know it also to be unsafe. Just look at all the danger Isabella was put into just from being with Edward. This is something I would not do to Miss King.

Besides she was still young, and deserved to have her high school romance just like everyone else. I would watch her of course but I would not interfere with her life. And then if she found love with someone else then I would leave her alone for the rest of her life. It is wrong of me to even be thinking about, I only just met her and I was already planning this entire thing out. But by planning it now, maybe some of the temptation will be gone when I see her again.

I sighed and closed the file sticking it into my desk drawer. I was getting nothing done while I was this distracted. I stood and walked out of my office to do rounds around the hospital, hopefully by keeping busy my mind would stop wondering so much.

Even though I knew I needed to stay around from her, I didn't want Rosalie to have to stay away from her. Rose was happier and opening up even more. She was spending a lot of time with her, and Emmett and Jasper seemed to have taken a liking to her as well. Jasper apparently didn't struggle with his hunger when around Miss King. Which shocked me, maybe it was because he was calm around her and didn't seem so tense. Maybe all it took for Jasper to control his hunger was for him to relax. Either way he would hunt before she came over, just to be on the safe side.

For the next two hours I am going to think only about work and nothing else. I sighed if only that was possible.

**A/N: There it is! For some reason this chapter was another hard one to write. I just didn't know what to do after the heart to heart with Rose! So frustrating! Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write! Also, quick question! Should Victoria be in the story? I mean Bella isn't really involved with the Cullens anymore, but Victoria events other than that in Twilight could happen. They wouldn't be exactly the same I'd have to change things up but do you want her to be in this? Let me know! I will try to post the chapter to You Make My Heart Beat sometime tomorrow! Let me know what you think! And is Carlisle out of character? I know he'll be different as he's a main character but I want to keep as in character as possible. Read and Review!**


	17. AN2

Sorry Guys this is not an update. This is mainly to explain my long absence. A few weeks ago we found out that my Pappy has cancer, So of course we went to visit him. He is not doing well and can only stay awake for about five minutes at a time. This last week has been me being lazy and getting ready for classes to start back up.

Classes start for me next Monday. Hopefully I will still be able to post a chapter every week. Only time this should be hard is around finals but I'll let you know when I believe things will be slowing down.

Once again I am sorry and thank you everyone for the wonderful views, favs, and follows. I will post the next chapter soon promise!

~SnapeAndCarlislesEternalLover


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any video games or the book mentioned!**

**A/N: I'm not even going to make an excuse I was just lazy. Please forgive me. Here's an update. I'll try to have another chapter ready before Sunday, but cant promise thanks to classes having started back up. Im actually watching Twilight while writing this chapter, maybe that'll help! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Time has flown by it seems, school is getting crazy with everyone giving tests around the same time, I swear it's a conspiracy against me! Today I was going to the Cullen's home again. I go at least once a week and it has been about two months since I first went there. We always seem to have a good time. I have yet to beat Emmett at videogames, but I think I found one I might finally beat him at, Mortal Kombat. I've even went as far as to practice the game with every character. I am better at some than others, but I am still sure I can hold my own this time. Alice and I still aren't close but we talk mostly about shopping, she's crazy when it comes to shopping I swear. This is why I have yet to go shopping with her when she asks. I'm worried I won't make it out unscathed from the experience.

I was waiting by my car for the others so that we could head to their place. I leaned against my car, one leg bent and propped against it, reading my book as I waited. It was a good book and I can't wait to see what the main character did with her control of zombies. Which guy would she choose? The Sexy Vampire, the Hot Werewolf, or the human? So many choices! So far there is twenty more books in this series. I jumped when there was the bang of a hand hitting my car. I looked up to booming laughter and Emmetts face. "You should have seen your face!" he laughed.

I took my book and whacked him in the chest with it. "Emmett Cullen! You are going to kill me one of these days!" I exclaimed, I was unable to keep a straight face so I started to grin.

"Don't mind him too much, he's just excited to play video games again." Said Rosalie.

I grinned, "Oh, I am so gonna win this time!" I said, as I grabbed my bag off the ground.

"You never win against me! I'm just better than you, except it." Emmett teased.

I shook my head, "We are not playing a racing game, Emmett, I brought one of my one this time." I explained.

"I am the undefeated champion of video games, no matter what you pick you will still lose." He smirk.

"Bring it on big boy." I smirked back, a hand on my hip.

Jasper looped his arm over my shoulder, "Now, now, Darling, no need for you to get worked up." He chuckled.

I pouted, "Jas, I can't let him beat me yet again." I explained. He just shook his head.

"Okay you guys, if we don't head out now, we'll never get home with the way you to bicker." said Rosalie with a smile. "You riding with us, or following?"

"I'll follow, it'll be easier than having to make one of you guys bring me back." I said and tossed my bag in the backseat of my car and climbed in as the others went to theirs.

The drive to their house was quick, I could probably drive it in my sleep, though honestly I'm not willing to test that theory. I parked in the driveway in a part furthest from the house. I could see Carlisle wasn't home yet and this way I would be able to leave easily when he did. I rarly see Carlisle when I come over. When he is home I usually only see him long enough to exchange hellos before he wonders off to his study. Sometimes I'll see him leaning against the door frame when me and the others go at it. But he always leaves after a few minutes if he sees me looking. Its strange but I figured he's a busy guy.

I caught up to Rosalie and Jasper and followed them inside, Emmett apparently was already inside setting up the system. Always so eager, I swear he's worse than a middle schooler when it comes to video games. Sure enough when we got to the living room, Emmett was there getting everything set up he even had sodas ready. I took off my jacket and stuck it in the closet where Rose showed me and hurried in handing the game to Emmett. Let the games begin.

Hours later and many rounds of Mortal Kombat and I finally won! That's right I kicked Emmetts butt! I couldn't help but grin, "So much for being the undefeated champion of video games!" I laughed. Emmett crossed him arms.

"You just got lucky!" he explained.

"Oh no, I won fair and square." I said smirking.

The others were around the room watching us with varying degrees of grins, even Alice seemed to be enjoying this. Shockingly Carlisle and Esme joined us. Esme seemed more focused on the book in her hands but it was just good to see them all together.

"Come on, its my turn to hog you." said Rose as she stood from the couch. "I a have few things for you to try on."

I groaned, I don't know why but this is the second time I've had to try on clothes for her for no reason. it seems like her new past time. It makes no sense to me but it makes her happy besides the clothes are nice. Even the ones that fit I refused to take home. She still hasn't given up on trying to convince me of taking home the last set. Oh well time to play human Barbie.

**A/N: okay this is it, was going to make it longer but figured I better get this posted. Please read and review. Also, how many more chapters do you want before Carlisle has to face the reality of this? Let me know what you chapter will either be longer or you'll get two not sure which yet.**


	19. ANN

AN

Sorry Guys I apologize. If you go back to chapter 16 thanks to a reviewer it has been fixed, thank you so much for letting me know about that! Anyway sorry again for the long disappearance, I kinda destroyed my laptop with Mcdonalds sweet tea. People dont let it anywhere near your computer I learned this the hard way dont make my mistake. Anyway due to that (which this happened like right after I finished posting the orginal 16. I lost everything. My 10 page school paper, pictures, chapters, everything! So that is why I have been absent. But guess what I got for christmas from my mom, thats right a new computer. So I will be writing again. I do hope you have been sticking around. I will be working on a chapter for this then for my Rosalie story.

Thank you to those of you who havent given up on me. Any way I better get writing!


	20. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

pervychan1: You are the one who pointed out my mistake with chapter 16 so thank you for letting me know!

Guest: sorry I dont know exactly who you are. I am sorry that you dont like Bella being in this story, but I did a pol towards the beginning of writing this story and due to that I will not be completely getting rid of Bella, but she is not a main character.

Goldielover: I wish that was the case with mine. I could have easily gotten a keyboard for it unfortunately it fired the whole system and nothing could be saved. So I am now just keeping everything liquid from this one. As for Carlisle and Adeline getting together soon. I was orginially going to keep them apart for a good while. But honestly I am finding it hard to do. I feel if i do keep them apart it'll just get repeatitive. So you might just get your wish. But not in this chapter sorry. I already now what i want to make them open their eyes. So to speak. Hope you enjoy the story.

Witchywoo: So glad you are enjoying the story hope this chapter doesnt disappoint you.

**Chapter 17**

**~Carlisle POV~**

**I had come home to the sound of laughter of the kids in the living room. ****T****hey must be playing video games with Miss King. This has been a normal occurance as of late, Emmett has yet to loose and he honestly probably never will after all he has years over her. But then again cockiness can lead to interesting outcomes, I do admit. I met Esme on her way back down and greeted her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "How was work?" she asked with a smile. **

**"****The same as usual; however, we did loose an older gentleman today." I replied with a shake of my head, "His heart just couldn't keep beating it seems. The good thing is he lived his life to the fullest I was told."**

**Esme frowned at the news are a man dying and sighed, "The poor man, his family must be taking it hard."**

**"****His daughter is, the rest of the family will be coming into town for the funeral no doubt."**

**She nodded as she looked into the living room. "Come, lets join the children and stop with the sadness of the world." **

**I nodded and put my hand on her back to lead her into the room. Miss King and Emmett were sitting on the floor, yelling at each other in the middle of their laughter. Jasper was sitting in the armchair beside them watching with Alice in his lap cheering them on. Rose sat on the couch behind Miss King braiding her hair into an intricate braid she has yet to try. Miss King was leaning back against her legs as she played against Emmett with vigor. It was interesting to watch her try so hard to beat him at such a thing. ****B****ut that's what being human is about and it is something I adore about her.**

**I sat with Esme on the ****love-seat**** to watch the progress of the game. Esme deciding she was bored watching grabbed her book off the stand to read. I grinned and chuckled every time that the children got into a playful spat at one another.**

**I saw Miss King look over and notice my ****presence****, but instead of leaving like I usually do, I stayed because with that one look I couldn't move. I got lost in her strange blue green eyes and I could not look away. So instead I smiled and nodded my head every so slightly. I continued to stare long after she turned away and I startled slightly when I heard her cry out in joy. ****I**** couldn't help but smile for it seems she has finally beaten Emmett. :"You just got lucky!" I heard Emmett explain, but we all knew better.**

**Rosalie stepped in by standing from the couch. **"Come on, its my turn to hog you. I a have few things for you to try on." Miss King groaned but agreed with a smile. She would never turn Rose down.

**Rose took her hand and led her up the stair to her room, my eyes followed her progression up the stairs and it was in that moment that I knew... no matter what Adeline ever asked of me I would not hesitate to do it...I would do anything for her**

**~Adeline~**

**I followed Rose up to her room, my mind not quiet with me. Instead I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie noticed that I wasn't with her and shook her head at me in ****exasperation. I felt her push on my shoulders to sit on the edge of her bed. As I sat there Rose walked over to her closet and started to go through her things for her latest idea for me.**

**My eyes went to the window and the darkness outside, and in the darkness I could see kind golden eyes staring back as me. I knew that Carlisle wasn't really there, nor were there really eyes looking back at me. But I was fixated. And it was wrong of me to be so fixated on Carlisle Cullen, a man many years older than me and married to boot. I smiled as I thought about him, his hair, his smile, the smell of his cologne.**

**I snapped out of my mussing when Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Adeline." she said with a smirk. I flushed as I looked up at her. "Sorry, Rose, I was lost in thought."**

**Rose nodded as she layed her choices out, "I noticed, do you want to tell me whats on your mind?" she asked, I looked down embarrassed. "You can tell me Adeline, I am here for you."**

**I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip. "It's just a guy." I said.**

**Rose grinned. "And what about him? Have you talked to him?"**

**I nodded, "I've talked to him, some. ****N****ot a whole lot. ****B****ut I can just tell he's amazing. I mean I know he's sweet and all that, but I just..." I shook my head.**

**Rosalie smile and ran her hand through my hair, "I'm sure he feels the same about you, Adeline. You should tell him how you feel."**

**I shook my head "I can't Rose. Its impossible for someone like me to be with someone like him."**

**Rose sighed and stood up, "I think you're wrong, but I'm not going to push you right now. Maybe you'll be ****surprised. ,Now come one time for you to try these on." she said with a grin, I could only smile and do as she bid, at least she's not like Alice or I'd run for the hills now.**

****A/N: Sorry for taking so long, let me know what you think. I think it'll be in the next chapter or two where Carlisle is forced to act. Hope you enjoyed!****


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

****A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews!****

****writingNOOB: I can't really explain it, but I have the general idea on how I am going to play that. It simple and others have probably done it unless I change it, but I dont want that aspect to be too fancy.****

****IggyBane: Thanks for joining! I am glad you are enjoying this and I sure hope you continue to do so!****

****Guest (1): Sorry I have three Guest reviews and They all might be the same person but in case they're not I'm breaking them up. As of right now I have not thought about what her power would be or even if she'll have one; though she probably will. I like the idea in my head about what I could do but I worry its a bit much. As to the having a baby. She might I havent really decided just yet lol but thanks for letting me know you like the idea.****

****Guest (2): As to her Ex, I'm not sure if I explained that yet or not lol I need to check and if not I'll work it in soon :)****

****Guest (3): Your advice about working in the advice that Carlisle gave to Edward, is a lovely idea and honestly I forgot about that. I'll have to see what exactly the advice was and see if I want to use it but its a lovely idea!****

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reading your thoughts and will respond to them when I can! This chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope this makes up for the wait!****

****Chapter 18****

**All I could hear was the soft pit pat sounds hitting the roof of the building as I sat with my eyes closed, my head on my arms. The soft sound more than enough to put me to sleep, but now was not the time. No instead I needed to stay awake and try to listen to what the teacher was saying or else I'd get lost in this class but honestly it was already a lost cause. I can't even remember the topic anymore. This is the way its been for the last few weeks, everything is slow and dreary right now, the forecast has been nothing but rain and honestly its been a little depressing. Its been awhile since I've been back to the Cullen household. Even since telling Rose that a relationship with Carlisle would be impossible...though she doesn't know it was him I was talking about. I just can't face him anymore...not when I can't be with him...**

**At the beginning of the week the questions began. At first it was just Rose but it didnt take long for the others to begin to join in on the questions. They wanted to know why I stopped coming around but honestly I couldnt explain it to them, they wouldnt understand. This is why I no longer am seen with the Cullen family by the student body. I was simply tired of the questions that I could not answer and I hated lying to them. **

**~Rose POV~**

**I looked over at Adeline to see her laying with her head on her arms over her desk, I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips at the sight. She looked so peaceful. This is the first I've seen her with such an expression in weeks. Adeline has been so distant lately, not just from my family but from me and I can't help but wonder why. I can't help by think that it might be that fact that she has feelings for Carlisle but she doesn't know that I suspect her for having such feelings. No one knows for sure whats going through her head except Edward and he wont tell anyone whats going on. Even Carlisle is concerned with the lack of Adeline's presence at the house. **

**I sighed and looked away with a frown. I'll have to confront her about this it seems. I just wished she'd talk to me and tell me what was troubling her. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang and i coolly stood up gathering my books, i noticed that Adeline grabbed her things and ran out of the door with out a glance back. This cant keep going on. It was time to talk.**

**I walked out of the room and met Emmett at the door. "Hey, babe, everything ok?" he asked as he put his arm over my shoulder. I shock my head in response,**

**"****No, somethings up with her, Em and I don't like not knowing whats going on."**

**"****She still hasn't said anything to you?" he asked as we headed down the hall.**

**"****No, nothing. She slept in class, she looked so at peace. Its been a long time since she looked like that."**

**"****She'll come around, babe. And if she doesn't well, then we'll approach her." we sat at the table joining the rest of the family at our usual lunch table. I looked around the room for Adeline, just to find her sitting one the other side of the room with Angela. **

**I realized that while she had food in front of her, she never ate a bite of it, instead she picked at it and tore it into little pieces. **

**Edward sat up straighter causing us to look at him, "What's up, Ed?" asked Emmett. **

**Edward frowned, "The girls are planning a trip." **

**"****That sounds normal enough." I said with a shrug not seeing any big deal about it.**

**Edward shook his head, "It's not but I figured you of all people wanted to know what Adeline was up too." I shrugged and leaned against Emmett. "Apparently it is Lauren and Jessica's idea to go."**

**"****Since when is Adeline friends with those two?" Emmett said with a grunt of disgust.**

**"****She's not, but Angela is friends with Jessica, so Jessica invited her and Angela in turn invited Adeline." Edward said with a roll of his eyes. "They're going tonight, in case you wanted to know."**

**Jasper raised an eyebrow, "On a school night? Lauren and Jessica are the worst ones to do that with, they tend to stay out all night I heard."**

**Edward nodded in agreement, "That's true, but there's nothing we can do to stop them, besides it might be a good thing for Adeline."**

**~Carlisle POV~**

**ITs gotten harder over the last few weeks. For some reason Adeline has stopped coming over to the house. The laughter has been missing ever since. I tried to stay away I really did but I couldn't help myself. Last week I started visiting her, without her knowing. But I just could not stay away I needed to see her, see that she was ok, especially since I have no clue what caused such a change. **

**_Flashback_**

**_It was quiet, the rain had let up to a drizzle. I stood outside of Adeline's home, just under the window where I could hear her heartbeat. I quietly jumped up to her windowsill. I peaked in once I listened to the slow beat of her heart that told me she was fast asleep. _**

**_She laid in the center of her bed. Her hair spread much like a fiery yellow halo around her as she slept on her side. She was wearing a pair of low riding shorts and a tshirt, that had ridden up enough in her sleep to show her belly button to the room. One hand way cupped up beside her face while the other was stretched in front of her, her fingers resting on the pages of a book that she must have fallen asleep reading._**

**_I noticed that her window was unlocked and carefully opened it careful to make no sound. I stepped into the room leaving the window open and walked over to her side. I smiled at the sight and gently ran the back of my fingers along her cheek. I looked to the book she was reading to find 'Great Expectations'. I smiled fondly and carefully moved the book from under her fingers and placed a marker off her nightstand into the book before closing it and placing it on the stand. _**

**_I went back to watching her, listening to her talk in her sleep. Most of which made no sense at all. I took the blanket from the foot of her bed and tucked it around her, knowing that it'll get cooler through the night. I stand on the edge of her bed and was content to watch her, occasionally running my fingers through her hair. I know it is wrong of me to spy on her in such a way. But I could not help myself, I had to be near her. But I was content to sit and watch her sleep. At least I knew she was safe._**

**_End flashback_**

**Every night after that was the same, I would visit her as she slept and sneak out before she was awake. I know Edward finds this amusing after all he did the same to Bella, but I did what I could to ignore him. Edward had actually came and spoke to me about it and told me his thoughts on it.**

**_Flashback_**

**_I was working in my office at home trying to get some working done but my thoughts were distracted by the absence of Adeline from the house. I have asked the others, but none of them can tell me the reason for her absence. Edward either knew and was staying silent or he really did not know but there was no real way to tell. _**

**_There was a knock at the door, I knew it was Edward and kept writing in the file I was currently working in, "Come in, Edward." I responded. I heard the door open and close, along with the light footsteps of my son. "What is bothering you, Edward?"_**

**"****_Why are you putting yourself through this? She is your mate, not just a random human girl." Edward said, as he leaned against the bookcase. _**

**"****_I am aware of this, Edward. But she is young and deserved to live her life and dreams out." I explained without ever looking up._**

**"****_And that choice should be hers, not yours. What if she wants you and not someone else, have you thought of that?" _**

**_I nodded. "I have, but this is for the best. This way she is safe as well."_**

**"****_Wasn't it you that told me that I should stop fighting against my desire? To give it a chance if it made me happy?" Edward said, his voice starting to raise before going soft once more. "When is it your turn to be happy, Carlisle?"_**

**_I looked up at my son, seeing the sadness on his face, "I am happy Edward. I have a family that I love, a job that I love."_**

**"****_And the woman you love?" Edward interrupted, "What about her? Take a chance, don't just write it off for later. Because what if later never comes. What if she does find someone else?"_**

**"****_Then that will be her choice, Edward." I explained with a sigh. "All that matters is that she is happy."_**

**_Edward shook his head and opened the door and paused in the doorway, "Think long and hard on your decision, Carlisle. If you wait too long, when you finally decide to make a move it may be too late." he said and left the room._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Edward has not brought it up to me again, but his words never left my thoughts. I sighed and looked down at the files on my desk when suddenly the shrill ring of my phone cut through the silence. I picked it up and answered "Hello." the person on the other end spoke fast and in a panic. I stood to my feet in a rush, my heart and body slowly filled with dread with every word**

****A/n: ok this is it! Next chapter and something big happens. Honestly I was going to put it in this chapter but i felt this needed to cut off here. I'll try to update faster. But having internship, classes, and work makes writing time limited. The more reviews and the faster I'll write. ****


	22. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

**A/N: Yes I am finally back! I just finished getting my bachelors, so while looking for a job I'll be updating this as often as I can. I should be able to get updates out to you all faster now at least this is the goal!**

**Anaon (Guest): lol I'm glad you are eager! Updating as fast as I can. Honestly I was starting to think people had lost interest. So glad thats not the case.**

****Chapter 19****

The group of us had just gotten into town and were excited to just do something instead of the usual hiking or staying in doors, that was typical of Forks. We planned to do some shopping and then hit a movie if there was anything decent, honestly I'm not even sure whats currently playing, but at this point anything is a welcome distraction from the real world. I hooked my arm through Angie's and steered her toward the store across the street this would be the first of many, the others called after us asking where we were going and I called back, "We'll meet you there, we wanted to check this store out and you guys weren't interested so there's no point in forcing everyone to check it out." I explained with a grin, I heard sounds of agreement and reached the store. "Well, Ang, let the fun begin." We both laughed and went into the store.

The others wanted to look at more upscale stores than this one. But this one had its charm, it was a fairly old building, the floors were dark wood and the walls were dark exposed brick, the large window upfront probably wasn't part of the original structure but was added in to let light into the open space. There was racks of clothes handing on carts that could be easily moved and some just folded up on shelves that were secured to the brick walls with metal brackets. The whole room just had an old feel to it. I loved the feel of this place and honestly it would probably become my go to store for shopping for now on.

It didn't take long for me and Angie to get lost in the clothing around us, though honestly I think I enjoyed it more than Angie if you looked at who had the most articles in their arms. We loaded up what we had in our arms and headed to the dressing room to try on what we wanted. However, this couldn't be that simple. No we had to turn it into our own mini fashion show, taking turns trying on outfits and stepping out of the dressing room to do a twirl and strike a pose. My personal favorite was when Angie came out in a floral knee length dress with a thick brown belt at the waist.

After shifting through our clothes and deciding what we wanted, we went and paid after changing back into our clothes. I hooked my arm with Angie's, our arms loaded with bags, before skipping out of the store laughing as we headed to the car to drop of the bags. We leaned against the car and glanced around.

"Where do you think the others went?" asked Angie, glancing up at the sky noting that it was starting to get dark.

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair as I looked up the road. "Lauren and Jessica are probably at some store trying to find a bra to make their boobs look bigger." I said in a dead serious tone. I turned to look at Angie and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "Relax, Ang, they wouldn't be the first girls in the world to do so."

Angie just shook her head at me, "There's something not right about you, you know that?"

I nodded my head, "Are you just now figuring this out?" I ask laughing. I listened as Angie started to point out places where Lauren and Jessica would probably be, before I pointed out to her that she had their phone numbers. Angie blushed redder than I thought possible before pulling out her phone and dialing one of the girls. Which I'm not sure as I was lost to my own thoughts as I looked up the road, my fingers toying with the hem of my t-shirt, a nervous habit that I've recently seemed to pick up.

My thoughts were once again on the blonde haired, gold eyed, head of the Cullen family. I missed seeing him for the brief moments that I got to. But at the same time I resented him and what he was doing to me, how he occupied my thoughts day in and day out. How my friendship with his children... Rosalie... was being slowly destroyed because I could no longer function. I loved him...I hated him..**.**

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I was gonna cut it here as that paragraph was perfect for ending a chapter! But I feel you lovely readers deserve more for my long absence! So read on!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Angie grabbed my hand, pulling me from my thoughts, "They're headed to the theater now, I told them we'd meet them there." Angie explained as she pulled me down the street.

I followed her rushing to catch up to her side and hooking my arm through hers with a grin as I started to sing, "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of OZ!" as I skipped beside her. Angie rolled her eyes as she walked beside me, at this point she probably thought that I was on drugs, which I'm not but she probably wouldn't believe me.

We walked down the road, Angie leading the way since I had absolutely no clue where the theater is. It was quickly getting dark at this point and I felt like we had been walking in circles. After a few more minutes of walking I oulled us to a stop, "Angie, where are we?" I asked, hoping that I was wrong.

"We missed a turn it all, Adeline, we should hit the main road any minute now." Angie said in a sure tone. I nodded as I continued to follow. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Jessica and Lauren not far up ahead. "Guys!" Angie yelled, waving her other hand.

Jessica and Lauren turned our way and started walking to meet us, "Really, Angela, what took you guys so long?" said Lauren, her hands on her hips, her tone dripping with annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, Lauren, it was my fault, I got side tracked at a few stores on the way here." I saw Angie look at me out of the corner of my eye. I watched as Lauren and Jessica shared an annoyed look, Angie place her hand on my arm and whispered, "What are you doing?"

I smiled at her and shook my head, "They'll bitch and complain, they're not my friends so its no skin off my back if they hate me for awhile." I whispered back, though I could have probably spoken normally and the two idiots wouldn't have noticed. I hate when people have those silent conversations, I mean I get that I do it to but I hate it when others do it to me, its just plain annoying.

We were interrupted by Jessica and Lauren speaking once more. "Well. We are both just glad that you guys are okay, I mean we were really starting to worry about you guys, you know." she said in sickly sweet voice. Yeah they were totally worried alright, I thought, They're so wrapped into themselves that they wouldn't have noticed if Angie hadn't called I bet.

I smiled back in response, "Thanks, Jessica, I'm so sorry that we worried you so much. Promise I'll try not to let it happen again." My tone holding hidden sarcasm. Why exactly did I come again? Oh, yeah, Angie invited me and I needed to get away from everyone. I'm really started to regret tagging along.

Lauren handed Angie some money and asked her to go get the tickets for the movie, letting her pick what ever movie she wanted. Jessican wrapped her hand around my arm, "Lets have a chat while we wait, kay?" Jessica said, not really asking,

I shrugged slight not really caring, "Sure, whatever," I responded not seeing any harm in it.

"Look, stay away from us and stay away from Anige, she's our friend and we don't want to be friends with a little nobody freak." Lauren said flippantly.

I pulled my arm out of Jessica's grip and crossed my arms over my chest as I raised my eyebrow. "I never asked you to be my friends. So don't worry I'll stay away from you two as long as you leave me the hell alone." i explained.

Jessica scoffed, "Then why the hell are you even here? We didn't ask you to come. We never wanted you to come!" Jessica's voice starting to raise. Luckily the din of the cars driving by kept her from being overheard by most people. But if she wasn't careful she'd start to attract attention.

"Look, Jessica, Lauren, we are nothing a like and honestly I only came because Angie, who by the way is my friend so no I won't stay away from her unless she asks me too, but she invited me along, and I wanted to get away from the town. So relax in a few hours we will be parting ways and you wont have to put up with me anymore." I tried to make the understand, but honestly I don't think there's any getting through to these two.

Lauren let out a cruel laugh, "You mean because the Cullens and Hales suddenly want nothing to do with you?! HA!"

My gaze darkened at her words, I knew they weren't true but I didn't like her tone nor the reminder of my problems. "You know nothing." I hissed lowly. "Grow the hell up Lauren."

Lauren looked at me sharply as Jessica let out a sound of suprise. "Don't like hearing the truth? What makes you so special, hm?! You show up out of no where and in less than a month, you're best friends with them?! You're just a freak and honestly I'm shocked it took them so long to realize it and leave you behind! Honestly, they should have left you much sooner." Lauren had a smug look on her face.

I stepped closer to her and said angrily, "Which one was it Lauren? Hm? Which one turned you down, despite your best efforts." I smirked, "Let me guess..Was it Emmet? Edward?" I grinned and tapped my finger on my chin, "ah...now I get it...it was Rosalie."

I took a step back at the shocked and enraged look on Lauren's face. Angie jogged over and I turned to her with a smile, "Hey guys I got the tickets!" she said excitedly before frowning noticing the tension between us, "...is everything alright?" she bit her lip worried. I smiled and nodded to her, "It's nothing."

I felt someone jerk my shoulder and turned to see it was Lauren, well I guess things weren't done for the moment after all. "You know nothing! Fuck you, King, and burn in Hell!" she spit at me, the words like venom spilling off her of a sudden I felt weightless and heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw bright florescent light engulf my vision...

****A/N: Well tell me what you think! No seriously review and tell me! This is the first turning point after all! Once again sorry in the lag in updates, I'm not going to promise to have a chapter posted next week, honestly there seems to be a decline in interest for this story! Are you guys still interested? If so I will continue. Just let me know, plus the move reviews I get the faster I'll type! You guys influence how this story goes so tell me your thoughts, things you think I should do, things I should ect! This chapter is a little longer than normal, you guys deserve it after the long wait, now I'm gonna go update You Make MY Heart Beat then I'll be back! Remember to review!****


	23. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

****A/N: I know I said I'd update You Make MY Heart Beat before posting this but I'm stuck honestly on how I want what happens next in the chapter, so I figured I'd work on this before going back to it! Also, I apologize again I've been working two jobs for two months now and honestly I don't have a single day off, so most of the time I'm exhausted and don't feel like doing much of anything, but I'm going to try and get on a schedule. Please don't give up on me yet! Anyway Happy Reading!****

****Chapter 20****

**_**Lyrics**_**

**I wanted to run to Port Angeles but I knew that me showing up out of nowhere with no car would be questioned and part of me honestly did not care. It felt as if my whole world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do about it.**

**_Flashback_**

**"****_Carlisle, I didn't see it in time, there was nothing I could do!" Alice spoke frantically on the other line of the phone. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped in that moment._**

**"****_Alice, slow down and tell me what happened, what did you see?" I asked as I stood from my desk and quickly grabbed my jacket and car keys, throwing the jacket on as I moved.. _**

**"****_She's hurt, Carlisle, so bad...the girls...she was pushed in front of a car!" she said more, but she spoke so frantically that I could only catch a few words. _**

**"****_I'm leaving now Alice," I said, even though I was already out the door and in the parking lot. _**

**_I quickly hung up the phone as I heard Alice tell me a few other would meet me there. _**

**_End Flashback_**

**I drove as fast as I could down the road, my grip on the steering wheel so tight that it groaned and dents formed in the shiny plastic. I had to get to her, I had to make sure that she would be okay. **

**_**How do I get through one night without you?**_**

**_**If I had to live without you**_**

**_**What kind of life would that be?**_**

**At that moment nothing else in the world mattered to me. I would get to her, make sure she was safe….and then….then those girls would be punished…..**

**I made a sharp turn, the tires of the car screeching against the pavement of the road, the steering wheel groaned in my grip, I could see the flash of emergency lights just up ahead, along with a gathering of people converging in the hopes of catching a glimpse of carnage that they could gossip about to others. **

**_**Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold**_**

**_**You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave**_**

**_**Baby you would take away everything good in my life**_**

**_**And tell me now**_**

**I growled low in my throat at the thought alone. I slammed on my brakes as I approached and threw the car into park and got out all in one fluid movement. At that moment I didn't have it in me to care if a human might have noticed the speed in my movements, the most important thing was getting to her and taking her away from here.**

**_**How do I live without you? I want to know**_**

**_**How do I breathe without you if you ever go?**_**

**_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_**

**_**How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**_**

**_**Without you there'd be no sun in my sky**_**

**_**There would be no love in my life**_**

**_**There'd be no world left for me**_**

**As I got closer I saw her laying on the ground the paramedic's surrounding her in a circle the flashing lights of the ambulance illuminating the immediate area in stark contrast against the night sky. Cops spoke to a few bystanders and kept the rest far enough from the scene to prevent anyone from getting in the way.. Fear and dread gripped my body and if my heart was beating it would have stopped in that moment. Her hair was fanned out across the asphalt, the blonde locks tinged red from the pool of blood under her. Her clothes torn and bloody from her body being flung across the road. Her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. My eyes took all this in and my body was frozen in place as I took all this in, hands clenched and uncleaned repeatedly as a growl bubbled in my chest working its way out. I focused on her face, her eyes were closed and there was a fresh rivet of blood that ran from her temple and trailed over her left eye. **

**_**And I, baby, I don't know what I would do**_**

**_**I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave**_**

**_**Baby, you would take away everything real in my life**_**

**_**And tell me now**_**

**_**How do I live without you? I want to know**_**

**_**How do I breathe without you if you ever go?**_**

**_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_**

**_**How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**_**

**I snapped myself out of it and ran over. Only I could save her…..Only I could protect her…..Dear God let her survive and I'll never leave her side again. **

**"****Sir! You need to get back!" one of the paramedics said, but I barely heard him. I pushed his shoulder when he grabbed my arm.**

**"****I'm her doctor!" I said with a growl in my voice, it was the first excuse I could give him, as I knelt beside her my hand reached out and felt her wrist for a pulse immediately. Her breathing was so shallow, that I could have easily missed it.**

**_**Please, tell me, baby**_**

**_**How do I go on if you ever leave?**_**

**_**Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me**_**

**_**Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?**_**

**_**And tell me now**_**

**_**How do I live without you? I want to know**_**

**_**How do I breathe without you if you ever go?**_**

**_**How do I ever, ever survive?**_**

**_**How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**_**

**_**How do I live without you?**_**

**_**How do I live without you, baby?**_**

**_**How do I live?**_**

**Dear God…I'll do anything…..**

****A/N: Well thats a wrap. The song is How Do I Live by Tricia Yearwood! I do not own it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review. I am going to try and get another chapter posted in a few days. ****


	24. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my original characters and the plot. Now the plot that I got from the book isn't mine and I don't plan to use any of it!**

**_A/N: I know there's no excuses! So I'll just apologize and get on with it! I'm sorry! Also thank you to my faithful reviewers and I haven't gone anywhere I've just been distracted and lazy, I'm not going to lie. Anyway on with the show!_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**A week has gone by, the only sounds where that of the heart monitor, the nurses passing through the hallway and the rasping and rattling breath of the individual laying on the hospital bed. The girl on the bed has yet to wake up but that was to be expected with the extent of her injuries, her leg was broken and left knee completely shattered, her right arm had stitches running from the behind her elbow and around to her wrist in a jagged pattern. Her eyes were closed leaving a dark bruise covering her left eye and into her hair line, for all who entered to room to see. Her lips swollen and busted open. The rattling and rasping breath I knew was partially due to the three broken ribs. I have stayed by her side and intend to stay until she wakes. **

**Her parents stopped by briefly and that was the only time I left the room. They needed the privacy and would have found it weird for me to have remained at their daughter's side for so long. I couldn't blame them for that. However, I could blame them for the fact that they have yet to return to check on her. What kind of parents did not visit their only child in the hospital? Not decent ones I can assure you that much. All this did was reaffirm my belief that I should take her away from her, hide her away from the world. But I couldn't do that not just yet.**

**My children had visited just last night to check on my little angel, everyone is wrecked with worry. We all were. While it was good that Adeline is resting, it is what her body needs to heal her. But that did not stop me from wishing that she would just open her eyes, even if it was only for a moment. But such a desire was born from my selfishness of wanting her to look at me once more. It feels like it has been an eternity since I felt her gaze on me, heard her laughter, her voice filling my home with it's joyous sound. Oh, how I longed to hear it once more. And I would, I just had to be patient and let my sweet Adeline heal, and then I'd never let her go again.  
**

**I was pulled from my thoughts when her hand twitch with in mine, I leaned closer and stroked her hair away from her forehead as I carefully watched her face not wanting to startle her. "Adeline, open your eyes," I whispered softly, "You're in the hospital, everything is going to be okay I promise." **

**Slowly her eye lids began to flutter and her beautiful blue green eyes were revealed to me as she blinked up at the ceiling her eyebrows scrunched up at the sight. Her eyes flashed around the room before settling on me, her voice was hoarse from disuse, "Carlisle?... What happened? Why am I here?" her voice filled with panic as she tried to sit up. "What's going on?" I quickly stood and pressed against her shoulders.**

**"****Adeline, stay laying down and calm down, I'll explain everything." I soothed her. As she laid back on the bed, I returned to the chair beside her. "Now tell me what do you remember?"**

**A/N: I know this is super short, but I just wanted to try and get something out to you. Let me know what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter guys.**


End file.
